


The Strength of England

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: The Capital Series [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: Juliet Reeves was what people would consider the boisterous, outspoken nurse from New Orleans that had her no nonsense attitude out all the time. But behind closed doors, she was sky, quiet, and most of all, fearful. From her dreams to the fear of hands of past, she makes her way to England in hope to find the truth behind her dreams and the man named Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Capital series of mine. All Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and the others are my own.

The soft cotton sheets surrounding her were divine. The warmth they gave was almost magical. Yes, it was comfort like this that Juliet never wanted to leave her bed. That was until a cold dog nose graced her cheek.

"Seriously, it's still early Duchess." she groaned at the dog.

Duchess just walked over her, sitting on her abdomen to make her get up. Juliet stared down at the corgi, the smile the pup gave her as she cocked her sweet little head was enough melt even the coldest hearts.

"Alright, alright." she said sitting up and rubbing the dog's head, "But only because I love you. Get your leash."

Duchess hopped off the bed and ran to the small kitchen, giving Juliet enough time to ready herself for the day. Since moving to England, she had grown used to the weather and food, the beautiful scenery and historical buildings. The only thing that bothered her was the fact the voice grew louder it seemed each day, calling out his name.

Duchess barked at her, pulling Juliet back to reality.

"Ok, ok. I'm all set." She said taking the lead and heading out the door to walk the early London streets.

Dawn stretched over the sleepy city as she made her way to Jubilee Park with Duchess, it was one of the free times she had with her. Mornings like this, walking to the park and then along the river, taking in the sights of the London Eye, the Palace of Westminster and of course the icon of England, Big Ben.

Juliet took in the sights of the historical city, wondering what it was like so many years ago. What other mysteries laid within the city, wondering if it was just as mysterious as New Orleans. Her finger ran over her ring as she saw Big Ben across the way as they entered the park. Her little treasure she found at the beach when she was little. As she got older, she wondered if the piece was cursed, for that is when the voice called out his name. It blended with her dreams of the castles and gowns, the wars and arguments, and the man within them.

How she wished to know who he was, to understand why that voice calls for him. Those dazzling green eyes that turn around to look at her every time the voice calls him, god who was he?

The tug of the leash had Juliet shake her head. Looking down she saw Duchess pulling towards the apartment. Time donned on her and she knew why she was pulling, "Alright, alright. You'll get your chow. Hold your horses."

 

After feeding Duchess and hurrying for the morning, she found herself at the hospital working the pediatric wing, making her rounds for all the patients and their families.

"There you are darling, all better?" she said fixing the tape on the IV.

"Much, thank you." the little girl spoke with a weak voice.

"Thank you very much Miss, I never knew she was allergic to tapes like that." the mother said patting her hand.

"It's alright. Sometimes new reactions come with age and other products don't have the same number of adhesives as others do." Juliet said, discarding her gloves. "If she's comfortable I'm happy."

"Where are you from?" the little girl asked.

"Oh, now sweetheart, you need to rest up after that surgery." Juliet said rubbing the child's head, "Pretty soon you'll be getting that ice pop for your throat huh? And to answer you, I'm from the historical state of Louisiana, U.S.A."

Her eyes widened in awe at her reply, "You know what? I'll make a deal with you. You rest up and sleep while you can and take your meds with no issues, and I'll come in before you leave and I'll tell you all about my state, ok?"

She nodded her head furiously and closed her eyes.

The mother laughed as Juliet did, "You are an amazing nurse. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure to see kiddos like her smile." she said.

Leaving the room, she saw the hospital administrator heading her way. "Good afternoon Dr. Beck, how are you?"

"I'm quite well. I'm glad I ran into you Juliet, I would like to discuss things with you." Dr. Beck said.

"Oh," Juliet's stomach flipped, things like that from the admins weren't always great, "Alright then, shall we head to your office now or later today?"

"Now would work best."

Juliet followed the woman as quick as she could. She was nervous to be honest, she knew she was doing a good job with the patience and staff, heard all the compliments to know it, but what would the Administrator want from her. The cool office room make a visible shudder run through Juliet as they entered.

"It's nothing to be nervous about Juliet, it's actually a really big thing." she said sitting at her desk, her hand gesturing for her to sit.

"Now, normally with situations like this I send higher nurses and doctors in, but with how you are, your vast knowledge and determination and skill, and how well you are with children I think you would be great for it." she explain, "There is a position I was asked to fill in the international building, one that requires a nursing degree. They have multiple military staff, women and children and regular staff within the building. Instead of having to send them to the hospital or urgent cares, they are asking for an on-property nurse or doctor. How you studied, you might as well take the final tests and get the doctorate. So, are you interested?"

"Well it is quite sudden. Not that I don't think it's an amazing opportunity, it is. But I just moved here and settled in not even a month ago, and-"

"Oh, you don't have to move. Most of the treatment you will do is in Westminster Palace, that's where they all met. Plus, your wages will be doubled." Dr. Beck added.

Juliet nearly fell out of the chair, if the back and arms weren't there she would've. "My god. Yes, I'll take it."

"Perfect. Here is the location within the palace you need to go to and what to bring and expect. You can start next week."

"Thank you so much Dr. Beck, I mean it." Juliet shook her hand.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Reeves."

Juliet went out the door, ready to do backflips down the hall in excitement. She was truly glad she made this move, this whole jump. She could barely believe she was advancing as much as she was. And tonight, do to it, she was celebrating at the bar.

 

"So, you landed an even bigger job?" the bartender asked, fixing her drink up.

"That indeed." she said, still floating on cloud nine, "I still can barely believe it myself."

"You deserve it Juliet." he said, handing her the Jack and Coke.

"True there." she agreed, taking sips of the familiar drink.

Her mind swirled with the thought of all the things she was going to deal with and all the people from...a sudden thought donned on her.

"Dear god, you know what I realized?" she said aloud.

"What dear?"

"It's an international building. International, as in multiple countries and not many English-speaking ones. Well crud, I'm in trouble." she said as the many countries came to mind.

The bartender laughed, "You'll be fine. Knowing them, they'll have an interpreter."

"For my sake, I hope so-GAH!" Juliet screamed as someone pinched her ass.

"Look at this fine lassie." someone said behind her.

Turning around, she saw a drunken skunk of a man smiling down at her with grizzly yellow teeth, "Not in your life, bucko."

"Oi, come on, don't be a block sweetheart." he said grabbing her arm.

"I said no." Juliet yelled as she attempted to pull her arm back, "Unhand me you brute."

The man didn't heed a word as he yanked her off the stool. She heard the bartender open his door to help her but he was beaten to it as another man grabbed the brute.

"Unhand the lady." was all the other man said.

"Why, want to share?" he laughed.

Juliet was pulled into the other man, her arm pulled from the other man's grip. The next thing she saw was the man next to her lay the brute out cold with a solid right hook. To say Juliet was shock was an understatement, her jaw practically was on the floor as the man beside her stood there, glaring down at him.

"When a woman tells you no, be a proper gentleman and respect her." he said finally going back to his spot.

She just stood there stunned as the bartender's hand touched her shoulder, "You alright darling?"

"Yea, thanks to him." she said. "Hey, his bill, put it on me. As some thanks."

"Oh sweetheart, you don't want that bill." he said, going back to his spot behind the bar.

"Oh, come on now, he isn't that bad." she said as the man pulled out the bill for her savior.

She swore she looked like a cartoon as her eyes bugled at the bill, "Jesus Christ Almighty, he's had how much now? Wait lemme do the math here. That much of glasses-"

"Pitchers." the bartender corrected her.

"Pitchers?" she nearly yelled. "That amount could kill him, what's wrong with you?"

"We drag him out near close, either to his place or his sisters." he explained.

"Where is she located? I'm taking him home." she said throwing the bills on the counter.

The bartender handed her the address and nodded, his way of a good luck to her. Walking to the man, she tapped his shoulder.

He looked at her, groggy and drunk, as his head bobbled back and forth, "Well, an angel came to see me."

"This angel is taking you home sweetheart." she said pulling his arm over her shoulder.

"You don't need to do that love, I'm just fine." he said barely able to stand on his own two feet.

"I say otherwise, this nurse says so."

"Hello, nurse." he chuckled, "Alfred had me watch that ridiculous cartoon once."

"You know what, you tell me about Alfred as I take you home. Tell me all about your friends." she said as they made it out the door.

She was thankful his sister was only a block away, not that he was bad or anything. But boy did he talk. "Am I catholic or protestant...oh god I don't know."

"You'll remember by morning. Now what's your sister's name?" she said seeing the home in front of her.

"Carine." he replied looking up. "Hey, this is her place. No, no. She'll kick my ass, I drank way too much tonight."

"You'll be fine." she said ringing the bell.

Lights flipped on and heavy footfalls were heard, "Artie, I swear to god, I get another call from Joel saying they have to drag you home-" the woman stopped as she saw Juliet holding up her brother, whom was trying to wiggle out of her arms.

"I'm guessing you're-"

"Carine I swear I'm not that drunk." he interrupted her.

"Like hell you are you daft fool, get in before you hurt the young woman." she scolded him.

Like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, the man made his way in, "I swear, you and Allister drive me nuts with the drinking."

The redheaded woman looked back at Juliet, "Miss, how ever can I thank you. You didn't have to do that for us, the guys at the bar normally bring him home."

"It's quite fine." she reassured her, " I wanted to make sure he made it home. Didn't want to walk into work and see him in the triage room."

"Ah, a nurse huh?" she smiled at Juliet. "Well thank you very much for bringing Arthur home for us. Have a good night and thank you again."

"My pleasure, good night." she said walking down the steps as the man's name clicked in her head, "Arthur?"

No, she wasn't that lucky to meet a freaking stranger and coincidentally have the same name as the man within her dreams. The dreams floated in her mind; the tall blonde man standing by the vast window looking out before the English lands. Those stunning greens taking in the world as he finally looked her way.

Juliet shook her head, no it wasn't him. Not that she got that much of a good look, but fairytales like that didn't exist in her world. Not after him. She slowly made her way as she replayed the night and conversation repeatedly, and how Arthur stood up for her. Maybe one day, she'll bump into him again at the pub. Less drunk she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, my bloody head." Arthur moaned, "Never will I drink again."

"Uh-huh, sure you won't, you said that last week when they dragged your drunk ass home." Connor said across the table.

Arthur just glared at him, mentally begging the light to go away. He wasn't wrong. Arthur had the lovely habit of going to the pub and getting farther into his drink than he planned and when the bartender knows he's had enough, they take him home or to Carine's. Like now, he sat in his sister's kitchen, waiting for the lecture of how bad he's a drunk and such. It was a never fail from her really. He understood she cared and worried, they all did for each other, it's the same reason they keep in contact with Logan and Jett as well. They were all quite tight with one another, although there were times he felt like the black sheep of the herd.

The damningly loud crashing and banging of a metal spoon hitting a pot blasted through Arthur's head, making him cringe and nauseous all at once. Only one source for that.

"We'll, I see we're up and at 'em already. So, Artie, need to say anything for yourself or do I have to kick you one?"

"He already said he wasn't drinking again." Connor announced, never having the paper leave his hands.

"HA! We all know that's a downright lie." Carine scolded "You and Al are always getting your asses in trouble when it comes to the bottle."

"Do we really need this lesson again Carine?" Arthur asked, hoping it would deter her away.

"What, sick of me speaking?" she asked.

Before Arthur could say anything, she twisted his ear, the same way she did when he was a kid. "Christ, that bloody hurt Carine!"

"Maybe I'll get through to you then. Quit the late-night drinking and having people bring you home."

"Eh? Why not? Can't really live unless your liver is half dead." he heard Al speak from the door.

"Oi, not you too?" she complained as Allister placed a bottle of Scotch on the table.

"Ya have a hangover, little brother?" he asked Arthur. "The best way to clear it up, is with more drink. Open up."

"Don't!" the twins shouted at him.

"For all that's Holy Allister, Arthur doesn't need any more." Conner said.

"Aye, he's right. We don't need him worse off than last night as the nice lass brought him home."

"Lass?!" Arthur turned to face his sister, "What woman?"

Allister howled in laughter as he left the room, "Little Artie had to have the girl scouts bring him home, that be classic."

"Connor, throttle him before I do." Carine warned.

Conner got up and followed the drunken Scot as she sat down beside Arthur, "Yes a woman brought you home. You must've done something to her."

His eyes widened in fear, did he really get that drunk and have his way with her.

"Oh, dear heaven's no, not that Artie. She was a nurse and saw how much you had and brought you home after you cold-cocked a man out. Joel said it was a pretty good one too." she explained.

Arthur tried to think of what happened last night. He remembered heading in after the worthless meeting that got nowhere with anyone, ordering his usual, sitting and thinking and drinking the night away like before, the angel he swore he...angel.

"Carine, what did I do last night?"

"According to Joel, there was a drunkard in the bar. He got a little fresh with a woman there and took her off her seat. The moment it happened you were there warning him. Once he opened his mouth and refused to let her go you knocked him out cold. After that she paid your tab and brought you home."

"What she look like?"

"Well, she was a tiny, little thing. Probably no more than five-two, dirty blonde, glasses, got a nice frame for herself, couldn't see much else. All she said was that she was a nurse and wanted to make sure you got home ok." she explained, "Why?"

He remembered the woman slightly; her voice a gentle melody to his ears the strength she had was astounding, her creamy skin was soft to the touch and the scent upon her skin was the same as her's, the Tudor Rose.

"Carine, would you find me mad if I told you that, what I remember of her, she reminds me of Bessy?" he said, feeling his heart clamp up with emotions.

She was silent beside him, her hand gracing his shoulders, "Ah, who am I kidding, I'm not as lucky as Francis or Ivan or...never mind."

"No Arthur, it could be possible. They gained their capitals, maybe you will too. If it's her, I'd be searching London like mad."

"Did you catch her name, because I sure as hell didn't."

"Oh, well then. Scratch that thought. Could ask Joel, he could tell you."

Arthur shook his head, it was futile in his mind. He didn't need it, didn't deserve it really. Not after what he did throughout his years. He really believed he would never love again after Bessy.

 

"Haven't you bloody fools done enough for the meeting?" he asked Lukas and Vlad as they threw things into the cauldron.

"Not enough to say so." Vlad said as he read the ingredients over.

"Make the Dane go through the roof, I want it to be that potent."

"Seriously?" Arthur asked, "If you are going to blow people sky high, do it elsewhere. Not in my palace where all the fools are."

"Oh, come on Arthur, like you wouldn't want to see Gilbert or Francis fly through the building." Vlad poked at him.

"Would it be funny, yes. Would I do it on regular days, probably. But today isn't one of them."

He was still a ball of emotions after this morning's conversation with Carine. He wanted to know more about the woman that took him home. His heart beat heavy in the memories of Bessy that flooded his mind. In all, he just wanted peace.

Arthur rubbed his face, hoping to calm his nerves only to open his eyes and see Lukas barely centimeters away, glaring at him. The man's eyes narrowed into deadly slits as he observed Arthur.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" he demanded the Norwegian.

"Vlad, the memory and dream potion." Lukas said as he went back to the large shelves of mixes and more.

"No, no, we don't need that now. You've seen enough." Arthur warned, not wanting them to poke around his head again like his one drunken stupor.

"Too bad." Lukas said pulling the book.

"And too late." Vlad added as he pulled his head over the cauldron and ran the cold liquid over his head.

"Jesus, you twit! I said no!" he fought Vlad, hearing Lukas chant. "Bloody hell, get off!"

He finally pulled away as the water began to take a strange glow. Those daft bastards took his memories for the hell of it.

"All we took was last nights, don't whine." Lukas said.

"But how-"

"Allister has a big mouth." Vlad answered.

Arthur made a mental note to beat the shit out of his older brother as the two men stared into the water.

"You might want to see this." Lukas said.

"I knew it. I was a jerk last night, Carine just covered for me."

Vlad grabbed his arm and dragged him over, "Quite the opposite. Look."

He watched as his memory played before them. The drunk bastard pulling the woman off the stool, him grabbing her and removing his grip from her, knocking him out and walking back to his seat. The woman coming over to him, hauling him to his feet and taking him to Carine's. He could hear her accent, one that Alfred could identify in seconds. Could smell her rosy scent and feel her skin under his hand. He waited on bated breath for her to mention her name, but it never came.

"Well, I'll say she is a pretty thing Arthur." Vlad said, Lukas humming in agreement.

That she was, and all he was missing was her blasted...sharp knocks came to the door breaking their thoughts. With a wave of their hands, the place turned back to Arthur's office in Westminster Palace.

"Enter." Arthur said as the two men settled in the seat as if nothing was different.

The door swung open to show Ludwig standing in the doorway. "We have an issue Arthur."

The tone was enough to know that things were going to get hectic at the time.

 

The meeting room was in an uproar. Country yelling and country, accusations after accusations flying around. He walked into a total hell with Ludwig.

"What is going on?" Arthur asked the man as Lukas and Vlad followed behind.

"It's the terrorist group, it advanced overnight." he stated, "It has everyone in a panic."

"How much did it gain?" he asked, watching as things escalated.

"It's between the populations of Monaco and Liechtenstein."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way that was possible, not that quickly at least.

"Francis is furious and on his way along with Ivan. Matthew and Alfred are on their ways as well."

"Alfred's coming." Vlad and Lukas said together.

That even shocked him that the man was leaving the U.S. He hadn't even ventured to Canada since Amber, wouldn't leave the east coast for anything. "So, it's more serious than we anticipated?"

"That it is." Ludwig said.

"How are we going to keep this at bay?"

"We are still working on kinks in the system. Once all the Axis and Allies are here, we can fully sit down and figure this out in a better manner, then we'll approach the rest of the nations."

Arthur shook his head, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that the group had become as bit as two nations, those two being in that very room. Monique was taking with Michelle and Bella as Lili held onto Vash for dear life. He felt their worry and pain, wondering if they should take drastic measures. The thought of the eight of them figuring out how to protect the nations along with the capitals and cities was almost tiring.

"I'm guessing the capitals and cities will be here as well?"

"Did you really thing that the three of them would leave them behind?"

"No, but the thought of them exposed to this, isn't what I would have planned."

"Nein, don't worry about it." Ludwig waved, "Last I saw you're boss hired medical personnel to help us out in times. The women and children can stay with her."

"You already know it's a woman?" Arthur was amazed that Ludwig knew so much that he didn't even know.

"Ja, you didn't read the letter then." he said walking down towards the chaos below, Lukas and Vlad following behind.

Arthur stood there, trying to take everything in. How on earth was he going to protect nations against a soon to be nation that took life for the hell of it? The last thing he wanted was the women worrying over the situation, not like they didn't know, but in his thought, they didn't need to be a part of it. He just hoped that this medical staff was worth their time.


	3. Chapter 3

To say Juliet was excited was an understatement. She bounced around her flat as she gathered her things for the new day. She was heading to Palace today and starting her new position, she was practically jumping over the moon as she set her bag and jacket.

She checked herself once more in the mirror. Her hair was perfect in the half up-half down ponytail, her glasses sitting straight, her red blouse being decent and her slacks pressed as her flats added the final flare. Yep, she was ready to go and be her very best. A yip caught her attention as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

She saw Duchess sitting in her spot on the couch, toy before her feet. "Oh now, don't you fret pup. I'll be home at a normal time today."

Juliet pet her soft head as she gave a satisfied sigh, "Well, off I go."

She nearly skipped out of her building as she made her way across the bridge. The sight of the Palace was invigorating, exciting, and alluring for her. There was so much she couldn't wait for and do, that and all the people she would meet from so many countries near and far. She never believed she'd get this far in the medical line, and the week at the hospital went so fast she barely noticed it. She could hardly wait.

The familiar chimes of Big Ben rang out the day, as she came closer to the monument. Juliet cranked her neck back to see the face of the beloved clock tower. It was amazing. She really wanted to see it at night up close, to hear its bell echo the night. With a shake of her head, she made her way up to the door and went in, only to be greeted with a sharply dressed woman.

"Miss, I'm afraid you have to have an appointment to come into the Palace." she said.

"Oh, that's right." Juliet said pulling the slip of paper from Dr. Beck out, "I was to report to this room at this time."

The woman looked it over, smiling at the piece and her, "I see. One moment and I'll let them know you're here."

Juliet waited and marveled at the grand entrance. It's historical structure and items galore would send any history nut into a coma with everything it had. As she looked around, her ring grew warm as the whispers of his name started again.

"Not now, please." she whispered to herself.

"Miss?"

Juliet turn to see the woman smiling as she pointed at a door, "If you go right through this door and follow the corridor down towards the end, you will be at the room. Mrs. Braginski will be there waiting for you outside of it, just in case you get lost."

"Thank you kindly, have a good day." Juliet said, giving a polite nod.

"You're welcome dear and thank you too, I hope the same for you as well."

So, there she was, walking down the corridor of the Palace, internally screaming in excitement. She couldn't believe it still. Here she was walking down the corridor of The Palace of Westminster to help the men and women of the UN. Yes, Juliet was truly...a thud and shout cut her off as she was half way down the hall.

The sound of men arguing and yelling filled the spot. Juliet cringed, the yells going right through her and hitting her memories right square on the head of the nail. She felt the fear well up within her. She had to keep moving or suffer a breakdown again. Hurrying as fast as she could, she moved away from the spot, thinking only of the room she needed to make to as his voice echoed her head and the vision of his fist coming at her flooded her mind.

"Miss?" someone called.

Juliet looked up to see a woman standing at the end of the hall, "Are you Miss Reeves?"

Oh, that had to be the woman the lady spoke of, "Hello there, you must be Mrs. Braginski."

"Da, I am." she said holding her hand out as Juliet got close enough to shake it, "But call me Lily, no need for formality."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lily. You can call me Juliet." she said, "You must be from Russia, or close to it I presume?"

"Da, ochen' khoroshiy. Muskav." she chuckled as she opened the door, "Come on in. There is everything you need here, the two men made sure of it."

"Two men?"

"Our husbands. The worriers they are." Lily replied as she walked over to the small playpen.

"Oh, I was told that there might be kids but I didn't think this early." she said placing her bag down, "Aren't you the sweetest little thing I ever did see?"

Lily smiled, "That he is, this is Alexei."

"Hello there Alexei. Oh, I can't wait to hold you and check you out." Juliet nearly jumped.

"Jeanne, sortir de là!" Someone shouted.

Juliet turned to see a small tot opening her bag as her mother came next to her, grabbing her hand. She scolded the little one in her native tongue as she watched. Lily chuckled beside her as she picked up the baby.

"Jeanne?" Lily called, "Can you help me with Alexei?"

The little girl ran over to Lily, taking her hand as they grabbed things for him. Juliet looked up to see her mother making her way to her.

"Désolé. I did not mean for her to be in your bag. She moved faster than I thought she would and I can't keep up." She said holding her hand out, "I'm Brie Bonnefoy."

"Juliet. Nice to meet you. So, I see I now have two kiddos to check out and one on the way huh?"

Brie smiled, laying her hand upon her bump, "Oui, but this one won't be here until December."

"Maman. Maman." Jeanne called as she pulled on her mother's arm.

"Quoi Jeanne?" she replied.

The tot flew out fluent French, glancing back between her mother and Juliet, mentioning the name of Alfred.

Lily and Brie laughed as Jeanne looked at Juliet, "You must've asked something about little old me huh?"

"She asked why you speak like Alfred but don't sound like him since you come from America." Brie told her.

"Awe sweetheart, I'm from America but just a different set of states." Juliet replied.

Jeanne gave her a confused look as the women giggled at her, "I do have to say, I am puzzled of which state you are from? I can tell it's southern but not sure which?"

"Pondering your brain on which state? Well, I'll tell you it's two states not just one." Juliet said, "Now the question is, which states?"

"Tennessee and Louisiana." someone said behind her.

Turning towards the door, Juliet saw a man standing there placing a car seat and bag down, holding tightly of the bundle in his arm. He seemed out of place, like he wanted to be elsewhere or have something with him.

"Alfred." the two women said.

Juliet watched as Brie walked over to the man, "It's alright Alfred. We're all here and we have Juliet here as well to help."

Alfred looked over at her giving a small nod as he looked down at the baby in his arms, Brie rubbed his shoulder as he gave the little one a kiss.

"It's alright, she'll be ok with us, I promise. If anything comes up, I'll call you." Brie reassured him as she held her arms out to him.

With a saddened smile, he laid the baby in her arms. Brie pulled her close, giving gentle rubs and kisses, "She'll be fine."

Alfred moved backwards, slowly out the door as another man stood outside waiting for him, the same sorrowful look on his face, hidden under a smile. With a final nod, he closed the door. Murmurs of reassurance slowly faded away as the men walked away.

"I think I missed something, I'm putting two and two together but I'd rather not guess." Juliet said to Lily, only receiving a nod.

"Jeanne, can you get a blanket for me? Alexei's hungry." She said sitting down in the chair as the tot ran off, "He's alone. Her mother died after her birth."

Juliet clamped a hand to her mouth, "Good heavens, now I just wanna chase him down and hug him, just letting him know everything will be ok."

"You are not alone there." Brie said walking over to them, "We all have been trying to be as supportive as possible for him. Losing Amber was devastating for him, his only hold to reality is Liberty."

She walked over to Brie and looked down at the baby, "Liberty huh? You got such a pretty name, sweetheart."

A tug on her blouse pulled her attention to Jeanne at her feet, "Mademoiselle, est mon nom assez?"

"Jeanne, parler anglais s'il vous plait." Brie told her.

"Oui maman," she said, looking back at Juliet, "Is my name pretty?"

Juliet giggled at Jeanne, "Why it most certainly is. You know what, since Miss Lily is feeding Alexei and your mama needs off her feet for a moment, why don't you help me with my exam of Liberty?"

"Vraiment?"

"If that means really, then yes. You're a big girl and soon to be a big sister too. Gotta be able to help mama and daddy huh?" Juliet said as she grabbed her bag.

"Oui, I am. I'm going to have a sister too!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Juliet gave the same excitement back to her as she set everything up.

"We don't know just yet, Jeanne. All because papa says he wants another girl, doesn't mean it is." Brie said, relaxing in her seat.

Juliet smiled, "Well, we might have to change that thought huh?"

Jeanne nodded her head as she shook Liberty's hand. Juliet ran through her usual's; length, weights, reflexes, hearing, sight, heartbeat, and more. Jeanne was more than eager to help as she told her to hold the measuring tape and listen to Liberty's heart.

"Sounds good, doesn't she?" Juliet asked.

"Oui. Très bien, Libby Bell." she said, her finger dancing around a small patch on the baby's skin.

Looking closer, Juliet noticed the small birthmark on her shoulder and the harder she looked, the more she wanted to laugh.

"Libby Bell huh?" she chuckled, "Hey Brie, lookie here."

Brie came over as Juliet got the last piece of the baby's pajamas on her, "Look at her shoulder, what shape does that birthmark look like?"

"A bell." Brie chuckled.

"So, Alfred's nickname of Libby Bell works then huh?" Lily asked as she pulled a final burp from her son.

"That is so." Brie said placing the last piece on and lifting Liberty.

"Alright, bring me Mr. Man." Juliet asked as she readied her spot once more.

Jeanne ran right over as Juliet went through the same routine, checking everything through and through. He gave a disgruntled humph at Juliet as she checked his eyes.

"Oh, sorry mister, didn't mean to block your view of outside." she said looking at his eyes a little more, "I'll be damned. Pardon my tongue there."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Got a bet with daddy on what color his eyes will be?" Juliet said, looking deeper into his eyes, marveled by the strange color they were forming to.

Lily laughed, "I say his father's eyes. Ivan is determined they're mine. His father has what I would consider amethyst."

"Well then, he's daddy's boy. He got glittery streaks of purple in those blues." she said, admiring his eyes, "Odd though. He's not old enough for them to change but each child is different. Alright Jeanne, your turn then I check your mama."

In a flash, she was before Juliet, barely giving her a moment to breath. As before she did the same to Jeanne as the two babes, gathering all she needed. "Seems like you're growing to be a big girl Jeanne."

"Oui!" she exclaimed, disappearing to the corner of the room and began to play.

The shutter of a camera filled the air as Brie and Lily giggled at the playpen. Making her way over, Juliet saw the two babies laying in the small piece, covered up and holding hands with one another.

"Blackmail for when they are teenagers." Lily said pocketing her phone away.

"You are horrible." Brie laughed.

"Hey, you gotta catch the cute moments fast before they grow up." Juliet added, "Now sweetheart, your turn. Just go ahead and lay down on the long sofa as I pull the portable."

Juliet grabbed the portable ultrasound machine and readied it as Brie laid down and Lily joined her side. As the device warmed up, Juliet measured Brie's growing belly and checked her vitals. The ding of the machine made it known it was ready to use.

"Sorry sweetie for the cold." she said, placing the gel mix on her belly along with the wand.

"I can hardly wait. You were lucky with your first." Lily said watching as the little screen came to life with the image. "Ivan wanted to wait."

"You didn't know it was a boy?" Juliet asked, taking measurements of the baby within Brie.

"No. Not until he was born. This one snuck away and did it without her husband." Lily stated.

"He would have been a pain in the ass." Brie explained, "That and I was nervous."

Jeanne ran over to see what was going on with her mother, sitting patiently in Lily's lap. "Well Jeanne, there's the baby. See its face? And there's a hand waving to you as well."

The tot's eyes were bright with excitement, amazed of what Juliet was doing, "And we said sister right?"

"Oui, une soeur!"

Moving the wand around a little more Juliet found her target, giving a weak smile to Jeanne, "Um, how about un frère?"

"Non!" disappointment ran across her little face as the women laughed at her upset.

"You can blame papa, it's his fault. He put it in your head that it was a girl." Brie laughed.

At that moment, Jeanne, hopped down and made her way to the door, waiting for them to follow to find her father.

"Well even though she doesn't want a boy, he's truly showing off his stuff clear as day and he's healthy and growing as well." Juliet said, wiping the gel away.

"Sounds like Francis more and more." Lily laughed as she walked over to the pen, lifting Alexei up.

"And that terrifies me for when he's a teenager." Brie added, "Alright you can go and scold papa."

Juliet walked over and lifted Liberty to her chest as she followed the women down the hall, letting the tot have the lead. They spoke of nonsense the whole way down, how each country was and how it was different from the rest. All it did was make Juliet want to travel to each of them.

"Papa!" Jeanne shouted, darting down a small hall.

Juliet could hear the two of them speaking French to one another, and her telling him about her brother as they turned the corner. There was Jeanne, giving grief to a blonde man that held her in his arms, as another man laughed at the situation he was in.

"You caused that thought Francis, not me." Brie said, walking up to him.

"But I thought it was a girl, not that I am complaining either way." he said, placing a kiss upon his wife's lips.

"And you lost bet to me, Ivan." Lily said heading toward the taller man.

"How so?"

"Guess his eye color?"

The man leaned down, looking his son in the eye, "You made me lose bet to mama, you're supposed to be on my side. Why do you look like me?"

"Just lucky." Lily laughed.

"Liberty?" Juliet heard Alfred from behind her.

Turning around she saw him standing there, looking at both, "She's perfectly fine. Healthy as can be and growing strong."

He gave a gentle nod, hearing what she said, "You want her Alfred?" Juliet pulled Liberty from her shoulder.

He nodded and took his daughter into his arms, enveloping her in a deep hug. A bond that no one could separate.

"Look Alfred. I know you don't know me well and I know what you went through. But I want you to know that if you ever need anything, and I mean anything. I'm only a phone call away. Heck, I'm right across the river there." Juliet said, handing him her number and address. "I don't care what time it is, night or day. You or Liberty need anything, you call, ok?"

"Thank you, I will." he said, diving back into the world with his baby girl.

Looking around at the happy parents, Juliet felt that her time was done pestering them. She turned the corner to make her way back to the room only to run into a solid body.

"Bloody freaking Christ!" someone shouted.

"Dear Lord I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she was cut off.

"Watch where the hell you are going! I just lost all of my afternoon tea now because-" the man stopped.

Juliet finally looked up onto to be face to face with the man she took home last week. His demeanor was totally different from then, he seemed tense, irritated, and well angry now that she ran into him. His voice echoed in her head as the man before her was angry with her. No not thing, not now.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper." he apologized.

That was new. Juliet felt the waves of fear slow down, as his apology rang in her ears. "I'll, um, go clean up."

Juliet didn't know what to say really, except, "Do you remember the pub last week?"

His eyes widened at her, "Oh hell. I'm so sorry love. Um, here."

She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out bills, "Here, you paid for my drinks and dragged me home, it's the best I can do."

"Good Lord in heaven, there's no need for that. Knowing you were home safe was good enough for me. Keep your money." Juliet waved her hands out.

"I feel like a total dick, please. Let me repay you." he asked again, his emerald eyes pleading with her.

Those eyes, those green eyes. They can't be..."Arthur." it whispered in her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine, just lost in thought." she said, correcting herself, "Don't you worry about me. I don't need that, like I said, knowing you are ok is good enough for me."

"It's not the gentleman thing to do. I just feel guilty that you did all that." he explained.

"Nah, don't you worry over nothing. Just don't get that drunk again. Nurse's order. I'm in here so I'll find out." she said, pushing his hand back.

With a defeated sigh, he smiled and nodded as he went passed her to clean himself up.

"Arthur. Arthur, Arthur." it chanted repeatedly.

"There is no way, they are the same man." she said to the voice as she made her way down the hall.

There was just no way in her mind... or could there be?


	4. Chapter 4

"Juliet, for the last couple days we've had light conversation over tea in our offices and I will say it is quite enjoyable for me and I have been wondering if you would like to take tea with me outside of work at one of the local shops? Bloody hell Arthur that was rubbish! You sound desperate for a date."

"That's because ya are Artie." Allister spoke as he handed him a glass of scotch.

"Shove off you twit, I wasn't asking you!" Arthur yelled.

"Talking to yourself in the mirror isn't going to get ya the pretty kitty ya want." the man said, leaning against him.

"I'd first jump from the White Cliffs before taking your advice."

"Now, little brother it isn't that bad. Just tell the lassie that she's pretty, parade her around making her feel like a queen then ask if she fancies a shag."

"You are disgusting, you realize that?"

Allister laughed as he wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulder, dragging him away from the mirror. "Come on now, you're too stuffy to even snag a girl up."

"I'm a gentleman Allister, not a fool. I know what women want and what you described is not what they desire."

"You are out of the times Arthur, women aren't the classy things they once were. Most of today they are happy with a one night play and that's it."

"Just because that's the women you find, doesn't mean that I have that." Arthur protested as they entered the kitchen.

"Are you both arguing again?" Conner asked, never steering his eyes from the computer.

"When aren't they fighting?" Arthur heard Jett asked from the piece.

"That is the real question there." Logan added.

"Why is it that my entire family has to get into my affairs with women?" Arthur threw his hands in the air.

"Because you can't get laid to save your life." Conner replied.

Allister, Logan, and Jett laughed at the man as Arthur stood there dumbfounded at them. Was it true that Arthur still enjoyed the regal aspects of life, how women were along with men, of course. It's when he had her. Those times of elegance and pose, it was that time he treasured and loved, although his pirate years weren't far behind it.

The slam of the laptop and thumping of heads made Arthur turn around to see what the commotion was about as he saw Carine lifting Allister and Connor out of the kitchen and through the backdoor.

"Stay out, you worthless dogs!" She hollered, slamming the door.

Arthur stood there stunned at her actions, unsure of what to do.

She turned to face him, "Now then, you."

She sat at the table, motioning for him to do the same. Arthur cautiously sat down before her, awaiting the usual barrage from her.

"So, you're trying to get the girl?" She asked.

"No! Not get her, just take her out for tea or so. Nothing more." Arthur stated.

"A basic date, as friends, sure to say." She questioned.

"No, well, yes but just tea nothing more."

"Then just ask her. Don't look at it as courting the woman, just ask her if it was Michelle or Bella. I know you have asked before for them, so it's the same principle."

"But I've known them for years. I don't know Juliet as much as them. That and I feel like a total twat having her pay my bill and drag my drunk ass here, but afterwards refuse anything I gave her as payment. Nothing is more of a punch to the dick then that."

"Oh Arthur, you worry too much." Carine said, "Just ask her to tea. Nothing more, nothing less. You don't have to be romantic about it."

"If it was that simple Carine." he said looking down at his hands, "But it's not."

"Why do you say that?"

"I notice at times that she'll randomly disappear. I'll catch her practically running away from me, fear in her eyes. Like she's afraid of me."

Carine just looked at him, "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything Carine, that's the point."

"Then what happened?"

"I said I didn't do-"

"I didn't mean you, you eejit! I meant her, what happened to her?" she shouted at him.

Arthur sat there, thinking of what Carine just said, "I never thought that."

"Of course, you didn't." she stated, "You haven't even dug an inch of real conversation with her. Besides her being a nurse, working in the damn building, and coming from across the pond, what else do you know?"

All he could answer with was silence. He knew very little about Juliet, even though he wanted to learn more, he just didn't have the courage to do so.

"There's the issue, Artie. You're nervous to ask her anything. Just make more small talk, basic stuff and if she tells you she likes something, fucking listen. Women love that shit, remembering that small stuff. It makes them feel wanted and known."

"Are you sure of that Carine?" it slipped passed his lips before he had a chance to correct himself.

"If it wasn't the fact I like the lass myself, I'd knock you right into Christmas for that stupid remark." she pointed her finger at him.

Those fingers were weapons of their own, he witnessed it himself when she went to war. Celtic warriors were terrifying and the women were the scariest besides the pirate woman O'Malley. Carine's past was quite colorful of strong women, which meant business for her.

"Fine, fine. I'll make small talk today with her over tea." he said, holding his hands up.

"To hell with tea, I know you like it but she's an American remember. Things are a little different there than here. Treat her to things she'd like." Carine advised.

Well, she wasn't wrong there. Americans and British folks were quite different, take Alfred for an example. Thinking of Alfred, made his heart sink. Seeing the man he raised at one point walk into the meeting that day was like looking at a shell of a person. The vibrant man they all knew was gone, the only smile they gained was when he held Liberty.

"When you see her today, ask if she'd like to spend time away from the building with you. A small dinner to pay back the bill she paid. Then afterwards, she what else she'd like to do. You never know if you never ask." Carine added.

"Alright Carine, I'll do just that."

 

Nervous wasn't the word he could use as he walked up to her door. He wanted to just walk away and forget about everything he was trying to do.

"You can do this...no you can't...yes you can...nope, no you can't." he chanted back and forth with himself as he paced back and forth outside Juliet's door.

"For the love of god, just knock you twit." he said to himself, "Bring forth the pirate you once were and just knock-"

"Arthur?" Juliet said, opening the door, making Arthur yelp and jump back.

"Juliet? I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you if I did. I was um, just going to...to uh...to um...well, you see...I uh." he stammered over himself.

"Arthur, I could hear you, you didn't frighten me and if you are trying to ask me to join you for the afternoon for something I'd be glad to. Already have my schedule cleared." she said to him, her bright, southern smile singing to him.

"You heard me?" he couldn't believe what came out of her mouth.

"You aren't the quietest of the bunch." she said, giving a small smile, "So, what were you thinking?"

Talk you ninny, he could feel himself blowing this more and more as he just stared at the woman, "Uh, well...um. I was thinking, well, what would you like to do? Since I don't know much of what you like.

Thank you, Carine, he was going to kiss his sister after this.

"Well, have you been to the Humble Grape?"

Juliet laughed, "The what?"

"The Humble Grape, it's a small restaurant that has you eating amazing food and tasting wines and such at the same time." he explained.

She gave another small laugh as she touched his arm. Warm chills ran through his body as she did that. He caught her Tudor rose scent as her blonde hair fell over her cognac eyes. She was too perfect for him.

"Alright, show me London."

 

Her giggles filled the air as he pressed on with stories of the others in the building and mishaps he's had. Along with talking of his family.

"Carine chased Allister down the street as he took off naked-"

"Naked?" she laughed.

"Buck naked, kid you not, after the bottle that was rolling down the hill as the freaking Prime Minister was driving by. She was madder than the Queen of Hearts I tell you. Walloped him good, she did."

"Oh, my god, that's great." she laughed as they finished the meal.

"I have some good ones up my sleeves."

"Who's the oldest?"

"Out of all of us?" he asked as Juliet nodded, "Well, Allister is. Then it's the twins, Carine and Conner, then me. We kinda took in our cousins at one point too, so it's a big family. You'd have thought Carine was the oldest with how she's the mother figure for us all."

"Guessing you only have one sister then?"

"Yea, Carine's the only girl."

"Poor thing."

"Poor her? Poor us more like it. She could be a brute when needed, sadly when Allister and Connor gained up on me she'd take it out on all of us."

"Well, she had to make sure she got the right one." she chuckled.

"You sounded just like her right there." he pointed out.

Arthur really couldn't complain; the afternoon was going smoother than he thought it would. Sitting and chatting with Juliet, learning everything he could about her and just being with her was enjoyable.

"I've gotta say, I've enjoyed today Arthur. Thank you." she said placing her glass down.

"Well, the day is still young. Would you like to do something else? Doesn't have to be fancy or anything." he pointed out.

"You ok with a walk in the park?" she asked.

"I'm fine with that. Seems you have reason though."

"I have to take Duchess for a walk. I cut it short to take care of the three boys from Ivan. Funny little trio they are."

"Sounds like a reasonable plan. You ready?" he asked.

"Of course."

Once out the door, they talked over anything that came to mind as they grabbed Duchess. From what he could see, Juliet seemed quite comfortable around him. She didn't seem to run off like she would at times. The yip from Duchess caught Arthur's attention as the pup jumped up in his arms.

"Duchess!" Juliet spoke as she made her get down, "I'm sorry about that Arthur, I blame the nursing crew back home for that. They taught her to jump like that. It's a good thing really, means she likes you."

"Oh, I don't mind. If I die by a cute fluff-ball of fun, then so be it." he said rubbing her head.

Sitting in the park as Duchess watched all the walkers and joggers go by, Arthur felt at peace with himself.

"It's so beautiful." she said, taking him by surprise.

Turning around he saw the London Eye and Big Ben down the way, "That they are in the evening. I was wondering, did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Why of course, why wouldn't I have silly?" was her reply.

"Well, it's been a bit for me and I know I'm a little rough around the edges, I wasn't sure if you'd like today or not."

Juliet touched his cheek, guiding him to look at her, "You don't have a lot of self-confidence in yourself, do you?"

Well that was the chime of the tower, right on the dot. She read him as good as Bessy did. "I guess you're right."

"Oh, I know I am. It's easy to see through you really."

"So, you like the Union Jack then?" he smiled at her.

Juliet let out a surprised laugh, catching his drift. He laughed along, enjoying the sight of her happy and relaxed with him.

"You're a funny one." she said, settling back down.

Shouts echoed the peaceful park. Arthur looked over to see a man and woman arguing fiercely by the river. Whatever it was, it was quite heated as he came closer to her. He watched as the man towered over her, barking whatever he could think of at her, raising his hand to make a point. Arthur felt his own blood grow hot with the sight, he hated how some men believed they were superior to women. Although at one point his history viewed the same way.

"I-I-I'm sorry Arthur. I gotta go." he heard Juliet say.

"What?" he asked, seeing Juliet gather Duchess and walking away. "Wait! Juliet, wait."

Arthur ran to her, "Juliet, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. It's not that. Just don't worry yourself over it." she replied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Juliet, please. Wait." he finally caught up to her, grabbing her wrist.

The panicked, fearful gasp that left her with the frightened expression written upon her face was enough for him to realize he overstepped himself somewhere.

"Oh, bloody hell, Juliet, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you." he apologized.

"It's not you Arthur, I swear. It's just-" she was cut off as the man and woman fought harder and louder, "I need to go. I'm sorry."

Just like that, he watched her walk away, hundreds of questions filling his mind. He had to figure what was wrong, why she did that and what was causing the moments like that. He had to, just had to. For her.


	5. Chapter 5

She could see the outline of his body, sprawled out on her vast bed. All she could do was smile at him. At the vulnerable state that he was in, wrapped tightly in her sheets, his bare back open to her.

She couldn't help but drag her nimble fingers down the curve of his spine, feeling each bone beneath his pale skin. He shuddered under her touch as she made the way to the base of his back.

"Your Highness, you are to be resting, not tormenting me." he said as she made him shudder again.

"I know; however, I am awake as my country is."

"Your country was awoken to fingers dragging down his back. Now, Bessy, let's get more rest before the courts come up here pressing war manners into our hands along with the proposal of marriage."

She sat up, leaning her own naked frame over his, "I am but married to one and that one is the kingdom of England himself."

The sudden banging of the door, bolted Juliet out of her dreamy state of many with her green-eyed man. The banging grew louder and more urgent as she made her way to the racket.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she mumbled aloud, "Better be for some good reason at midnight."

The small cries of a child caught her as she got closer to the door, "Juliet it's me, please help."

"Jesus." she ran for the door, hearing Alfred outside it.

Swinging open the door, she found a disheveled Alfred, bouncing Liberty as he walked in. He seemed even more lost than the first day she met him. His glasses missing from him as his eyes were wide with worry, it looked like he barely slept a wink as the baby girl fussed in his arms.

"Juliet please help me, I don't know what else to do or where to go." he asked, "I've done everything I can think of to help her. Please."

"Alright Alfred, just calm down and tell me what's going on?"

A set of harsh coughs erupted out of Liberty following a congested sneeze, her crying hoarse and rough after the fix.

"Please Juliet, you're my only hope. I don't want to go to a hospital. He finds out I took her to one... just please." he begged.

Her nursing studies and own maternal instinct kicked in as she darted into her bathroom, grabbing towels and blasting on the shower as hot as it could go.

"Alfred, while I get some more steam going, I want you to sit in the bathroom with her to open her up a bit, get some of it flowing out. It's going to sound bad but it's leaving her system alright. I'll gather everything else."

He went in without a word as she moved around her apartment finding everything she needed from the oil burner to the creams. She balanced the peppermint and eucalyptus oils in the pot, lighting the candle and making her way back in the steaming bathroom.

"I'm here." she said, hearing Liberty cry. "Oh no, baby girl. I know, this sucks. Daddy and Miss Juliet are doing the best we can."

Turning off the shower, she filled the tube with lukewarm water, laying down towels and dotting the water with the vapor bath, "Alright Alfred, take her out of her jammies and diaper and lay her on the towels, we'll try and warm her and break the fever a little this way."

"It's alright, Libby." she heard him talk to her as he laid her in the water.

She gave a small grunt of upset but calmed down as Juliet let the water pour over her skin, letting the vapor get to her lungs. She was mentally calculating how long she could do this, how long to let her sit with the vapor from the kettle and how much infant Tylenol, Vicks and clothing she would need.

"How much has she eaten today? Also, how are her diapers?" she asked.

"Basic for diapers, no real change. Feeding has been rough, she's fussed with me for a bit over them. She'd spit up after a bit but still took a decent amount."

"Last time she ate?"

"About an hour ago."

"Extra clothes and diapers?"

"Already have them."

"Alright then. Go ahead and get her out, dry her off completely and," she gave him a list of commands, "place this lotion on her. It should help induce sleep. Before you have her fully dressed, place a small amount of Vicks on the bottom of her feet. It should pull the toxins and virus to it and help her breath better as well. I'll be right back."

Juliet headed out the door as she readied the Tylenol, placing it in her bedroom where the scent was enough to clear the baby's airways. A small squeal of anger echoed the place, Juliet made her way back to see Alfred trying to wrestle with her to get in her pajamas.

"There, finally done." he said buttoning up the white and pink piece.

"Alright, she might spit this out but it's a final hurrah for us." Juliet warned as she gave Liberty the medicine.

Thankfully she could make it in with no issues but a sour face and cough. She let out a relieved sigh, hoping deeply that everything she just did worked for Liberty.

"She'll be ok?" he asked.

"Of course she will." Juliet reassured him, "Now you go on in my room and Duchess and I will be out here. You both need your rest."

"I can't do that Juliet."

"Too bad. Nurse's orders. Go on in." she said pushing him to the bedroom door.

Alfred shook his head at her and did as told, laying Liberty in the middle of the bed as she placed pillows on the other side of her. "Now you lay with her and get some shut eye, you need it daddy."

He didn't say anything, just looked down at his little girl in wonder and awe. The sight Juliet loved so much when she was doing rounds in the Maternity wing her one year. Watching proud parents have that look within their eyes, the 'I can't believe this is mine, I made this' look. Slowly, she moved away, to gain what sleep she could.

"Thank you."

"What was that?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Thank you for helping with Liberty."

"Alfred, I told you that all you had to do was call or bounce over here and I'd-"

"It's more than just that." he stated, "I just... I feel stupid asking, but could what she has be cancer?"

Cancer? What would bring...it donned on her, "Alfred, sweetie, is that what her mama passed from?"

The tears sliding down his cheeks were her answer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh sweetie, it's not cancer. It's just a common cold. No reason to worry. Everything is alright with Liberty, nothing to worry over at all."

"I'm trying so hard and I feel like I fuck up so much."

"Why on earth would you say that? I don't know one parent that wouldn't have been like you a moment ago. Hell, I've witnessed it in the ER. You are not alone and if anyone tells you otherwise then they can go bark up a tree. That's bullshit, pardon my tongue."

"I'm just afraid he'll take her away if I don't do well with her." he confessed.

"Hey, hey, hey now. No one is taking her from you Alfred. If anyone attempts to, man or woman, may god have mercy on their souls once I get my hands on them."

All he did was turn to hug her back, small shudders running through him, "Alfred. Know this, you are a strong man. No doubt about it. You are doing this all by yourself, and that's a feat a true man can handle."

"Thank you." he muttered out, letting her go, only to grab her hand. "Where'd you find this?"

"Oh that?" she said looking at her ring that he was staring at, "I found it years ago, when I was a kid on the beach. Fell in love with it."

"Does it have anything engraved inside of it?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"It looks oddly familiar. Maybe it's just me and being tired."

"Alright then, you get some rest." she said laying the blanket over the two of them.

"I'll do my best nurse." he said, "Thank you again and Juliet?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Please don't tell that I came here." his voice trailed off with sleep, "Especially Arthur."

"Arthur?" she nearly yelled. But she was answered with his heavy breathing as the sleep deprivation settle in him.

Arthur couldn't have wanted to take Liberty from Alfred did he, why on earth would he? Making her way to the sofa, she thought about Alfred's words. Why on earth would someone want to separate father and child? Nestling herself on the cushions, she felt sleep hit her as the questions still ran in her head.

 

Knocking echoed the room as Duchess growled at the door.

"Again? Seriously." she moaned as she sat up.

Dawn peaked its face through her curtains as she made her way to her door once more, hoping it was another emergency with kids. Opening the door, she was greeted with Arthur, throwing on his suit jacket.

"Hello Juliet, is Alfred here?" he asked.

Alfred's words came alive again in her head. "Oh, he is and I have a bone to pick with you, dear sir."

She practically dragged him inside as she shut the door and glared at him, "Is it true that you told Alfred you'd take Liberty away from him because he wasn't good enough?"

"That's outlandish! I never said such a thing." he stated.

"Then why on earth did he come here in a panic, thinking you'd take her away if he went to a hospital with Liberty, then told me to not tell you all because you think he's a bad parent? Explain that to me?"

His eyes widened at her boisterous moment, she was surprised herself with what she had said along with her tone. She never got like this with a man, even raising her voice slightly in the past led to bad things.

He came up to her, nearly standing over her, her gut twisting in past fear but the thought of Liberty and Alfred made her stand her ground, "When he first found Liberty he was a wreck as it was finding out that Amber hid her away along with her cancer from him. Learning that she died was the turning point for the bloke. He was a mess when he left the Dakotas with Liberty. Matthew had to help him, he could barely function. I was looking out for the wellbeing of Liberty at that time. Has Alfred proved that he is capable of caring and loving Liberty? Most definitely. Would I take her away, no. Then was different from now."

"Know this, you ever attempt to do anything to that father and daughter in my bedroom, there ain't a hole deep enough for you to crawl in." she gritted out.

"Point made." he said stiffly, "Now, where is he?"

"What's going on?"

Juliet turned to see Alfred standing out of her room, worried glances moving between the two. "I was just having a friendly conversation with Arthur sweetie."

"Yes, and I was asking where you were. We have issues, the group struck again, hit Hong Kong and nearly hit Iceland. We need to get a move on."

Juliet stared at him in shock, more terrorist attacks? Alfred didn't argue as he made his way to Arthur's side only pausing for a moment, looking at her bedroom door.

"Don't you fret over anything sweetheart. I'll care for Liberty. Just leave me your hotel key and I'll get her things when I head to the main building."

Alfred ran over to her and enveloped her in a tight bear hug, "Thank you."

With that, they were gone from her apartment, leaving her stunned and full of questions. The ticking of the clock told Juliet she had time to relax still before making the trek around London. Her mind was set on Liberty as Duchess went in to see the baby.

"Now you be gentle." she warned the dog, sitting next to Liberty.

Liberty's gentle breathing was a good sign in her mind, her remedies worked in a pinch and gave them both a night's sleep. She traced her little face with her fingers, gliding on the smooth skin. How she wanted one of her own one day, to carry a baby and hold it as well. One with green eyes especially. Juliet held her little hand, aweing as Liberty's little fingers attempted to hold hers.

"You are just too precious."

 

Juliet smiled as Liberty's fingers found her ring, gripping onto the piece with a force that shocked Juliet. Whispers and voices filled her head as Liberty's thumb landed on the gem. Juliet closed her eyes to rid the annoyance of the voices only to open them to find herself in a new world. Fire roared through the open space as a woman's scream filled the air. The chants from the men were deafening as Juliet saw the scene before her, only to have her mind fill with questions and horror. Before her was Brie, on the pile of wood lit aflame as she burned. It couldn't be what she thought.

"I'll just close my damn eyes and it'll all go away." she screamed.

But opening them revealed her the guillotine, Brie once more facing death. It was a nightmare, a real nightmare that she was living. The world blurred only for a moment as a woman flew by on horseback, taking charge with her soldiers. Looking closely, Juliet realized it was a darker haired version of Lily.

What on earth was going on? Again, it changed, this time to a cold, small room. Lily once again before her, this time surrounded by family...wait, this family she had seen. Had watched the cartoon as a child about this. The Romanov's. Then the door flew open bringing forth the soldiers, aiming their guns at the royal family.

Juliet couldn't bear to watch as she heard the dying screams of the family. Opening her eyes once more, she found herself in a sea of what she could describe were memories. She noticed Lincoln's wife, Mary along with Martha, Eleanor and Jackie. They floated by as Native American's of history flew by and Harriet guided the slaves to freedom, Annie Oakley and Calamity Jane shot targets and Amelia Earhart took for the sky.

This had to be a dream, none of this could be real. The world stopped spinning only to drop her in a royal court room.

"Your Majesty, you need a husband. It is dutiful to marry." someone stated.

"I have already joined myself in marriage to a husband, namely the kingdom of England." the woman said, turning to face the men before her.

Juliet gasped, it couldn't be true. Her dreams were filled with the elegant woman before her, the queen that practically made the country that it was. Queen Elizabeth I. The more Juliet looked at the woman, the more she realized she looked like her. All the men left the chamber, leaving the queen alone with one other. As he came forth, Juliet slammed her hand to her mouth. There was no way.

"They are not wrong Bess. You need a husband." he said to her.

"Yet I have one." she said holding her hand to him.

There upon her finger was the same ring upon Juliet's hand, "I am married to England."

The world was blinding white for a moment. The sound of the wind swaying the trees and grass filled the void as warmth of a summer sun covered Juliet's skin. The white disappeared as she found herself upon a hill, high above the land, looking over the vast country before her. It was breathtaking. An eagle soared over head, landing in a tree not too far from her spot. The bird hopped down and made its way to the other side of the tree, only to be picked up by a woman. Her flowing white dress was scattered in red beads and intricate design of Native American style. Her long black hair waved in the wind as a feather donned her hair. Her eyes were the deep sky blue as she looked at Juliet. She gave her a bright smile, one that she would've believed belonged to Alfred.

"In time." she said to Juliet, "Thames and London Tower."

"What do you mean, who are you?" Juliet asked.

"Just remember what I said. Oh, and Devils Lake as well. Remember them."

 

With a sudden jolt, Juliet found herself back in her apartment with Liberty sound asleep. What in the ever-living hell was all that? Her mind buzzed with questions. There had to be reason for everything that happened just now. There was no real rhyme or reason to them either. Just the fact that they happened with all those...Brie and Lily. They were there, both of them. Did that mean they knew what was going on with her. And the other woman, was she someone just as important?

Juliet dashed into the other room, scrambling for her phone. She was hoping she was doing the right thing, but at this point things made sense that it was pretty much all she could do. There was no more running from the past or hiding the fact of her dreams and voices.

Brie, Lily. I need to have a meeting with you two today. As soon as possible.

Juliet was done with hiding, now it was time to rise.


	6. Chapter 6

Juliet practically ran to the building, everything still buzzing within her mind. She wanted the truth this time. No skittering around the bush and sugar coating bullshit. The damn, full honest, downhearted truth. She burst through the main doors and headed for the room they all met in. The echoing of her heels hitting the floor filled the vast space. Either the emergency meeting was elsewhere or it was more serious than thought.

Entering the room, she placed Liberty in the small pen, covering her up as the baby rested against the padding, drifting back into sleep. Juliet looked down at her, how one little moment with her lit Juliet's life to light. So many questions and wants yet at the same time everything felt whole. Like it made sense in a strange, insane sort of way.

Maybe she was insane. Maybe everything she had been through finally fell against her and made her mad. She wouldn't be shocked if she was really, everything that ran through her head was proof enough to believe that. Before she fully gave herself that diagnosis, she had to talk to-

"Juliet?" two voices called her.

Turning around, she was met with Brie and Lily. Their eyes held worry as they came in. Juliet sighed in relief as she saw them, noticing they were empty handed.

"Think you guys are missing some little ones." she tried to joke but all it did was made her feel weaker.

"Jeanne is with Monique and Michelle, they asked to watch her."

"And Alexei is with his aunt Natalia." Lily added.

"Is that a wise choice?" Brie asked the Russian.

"He is Ivan's. I dare anyone to touch him and not lose a hand...or internal organs." Lily replied.

"Alrighty then. Well, I got Liberty for Alfred. She's knocked out in the pen as I'm trying not to go nuts here." Juliet stated as she made her way to the large window.

"Which is why we came in such a hurry." Brie said, "What is the matter Juliet. Your message was quite urgent this morning."

"Da, what is wrong?" Lily joined.

Juliet didn't know where to begin really. She was a mess of thoughts and beliefs and hopes and dreams at that exact moment. She wanted so much yet so little.

"Ok, know this, if you believe I have gone stark raving mad and need away from your children and locked away then so be it. I will go without hesitation for it truly does seem mad to me." Juliet began. "It all started after Alfred came to my door last night with Liberty sick with a cold. Did what I need, yada-yada, and then Arthur and Alfred left me with Liberty. Not that I'd complain."

Juliet stared deeply at the floor as the memories coasted into her mind, "But when Liberty touched my ring I was sent back on a time warp travel that I swear to god I should have seen Tim Curry in that ridiculous drag outfit from that movie, dancing in the corner of my bedroom. I saw things I shouldn't have seen. Multiple women either fleeing death, making history, or dying. Each one a piece of historical world history. Not just a little history, world history. Mostly France, Russia, America, and England."

Looking at the two women, Juliet noticed their wide-eyed expressions, not of fear and worry but of realization, "Now what really hits this home, is that four of those women were you two. Two were you Brie and the other two were you Lily. The third woman I couldn't figure out but she was American history. And then, there was me in the grand court of England, talking to none other than Arthur, the damn Brit that sits and has tea with me in my office. The same one that I can't stop swooning over his damn eyes. Like I said I might be crazy, but are you Jeanne D'Arc and Marie Antoinette Brie? And you, Lily, Catherine the Great and Anastasia Romanov? Because if so, that would make me Queen Elizabeth, wouldn't it?"

Brie and Lily looked at each other than to Juliet, as if they were trying to figure out what to say. "You know what makes this situation interesting, honestly. It's the fact that I wouldn't be shock if it was real. What I just said was the damn truth. It would really. You know, dreaming of the courts and gowns and wars of the Elizabethan era and the man, then gaining a ring as well that the moment I first put it on I gained a name from my dreams and hear it out of the blue during the day. Just looking at Big Ben or the Thames has the damn thing calling out 'Arthur, Arthur'. I just want the full truth. Please girls, tell me."

Brie gave a heavy sigh, "Juliet, I think you already know your answer."

"Da, you have to truly admit it to yourself. Just like we did."

Juliet stumbled back against the wall, she couldn't believe what she heard. They were agreeing with her. Not just for her own visions and noises but from what she even saw with them. She remembered Alfred asking if the ring had any engraving in it; slowly taking of the ring, she looked inside, only to feel more of the relieving weight lift off her as her emotions crash around her. Within the golden band, laid one name that England's history knew so well. Bessy. It was there all the time, the truth. All the answers she ever wanted were sitting there right before her. On her finger, no less.

"Believe me, we would have done anything to tell you more but you have to figure it out on your own. It's how it works." Lily spoke as Juliet placed the ring back.

"At least you have people around you, Juliet. You and Lily both were lucky. I had no one when I first learned. It was non-stop running into dead ends." Brie said, rubbing her belly.

Her mind was buzzing with what ifs as her past flooded in. Her answers were always there, she knew the truth before she even came here, but would it have stopped anyone? Would things have changed or stayed the same, if not get worse? They filled her as she felt someone rub her arm.

"It's a lot to take in, we understand." Brie spoke gently to her.

Juliet's heart and mind battled each other for the right words, "Where were you?"

The two replied in their native tongues as her tears overflowed.

"Where were you? Where were you two when I needed you? Where were you two when I heard those voices, or had those dreams? Where were you to help me make sense of everything? Where were you when I questioned my sanity? Where were you when my family threatened me until I changed? Where were you when I called out Arthur's name that night? Where-"

Juliet caught herself, realizing she was yelling at the two of them. Two innocent women that, at one point, were just like her, lost and confused in a violent world. But the last piece she couldn't stop, she saw him again as he stood over her, screaming the ugly words she grew so used to as his hand connected to her face.

"Where were you two when he beat me?!" Juliet sobbed, collapsing to the floor.

She didn't stop the tears this time. She let them flow out of her, letting the memory of Damian leave her. His violence, his anger, his words, his beatings, she let it all flow out of her. She was tired of standing so tall and strong, acting like nothing was wrong when everyday he haunted her mind. Took her true freedom away from her, replacing it with constant fear.

Two sets of arms wrapped around Juliet as she cried, holding her close as they rubbed her back and pet her hair. There were no words passed, there didn't need to be. Moments like this were universal in any language. Once she settled down, Brie and Lily hoisted her to her feet, ushering her to the couch to sit.

"There are no real words for you sweetheart." Lily said, sitting next to her.

"I can think of two right off the top. Brave and strong. It takes a lot of bravery and strength to overcome anything like that." Brie stated.

"But I haven't." Juliet's voice cracked, "I still fear. It rules me. I have a friendly personality, yes, especially towards women. But if a man gets mad, I panic. It doesn't even have to be at me, it could be that his favorite pen was stole and he knows who did it and he's angry about it. I panic at that and have to run off. I have to get as far away as possible to finally collet myself."

"Have you made it farther than before?" Brie asked.

"Well, a little. I can talk to most men now. Beforehand I was lucky to get a word out." Juliet replied.

"Then that is progress!" Brie exclaimed.

"She is not wrong, Juliet. You have made it very far in this world." Lily agreed, "Look at you. You are a nurse in London, working with the highest of people and nobility. And you are doing it alone. There is no greater feat than that."

Juliet pondered on their words, maybe they weren't fully wrong. "Ok, I guess you're right."

"But of course we are." Brie said.

Juliet gave a light chuckle as another thought came to mind, "So, if we are women of history, what does it make us?"

"Well for us we are the Capitals of the nations. I'm Moscow as she is Paris." Lily said.

"Oui, and as for our husbands, mine is France as Ivan is Russia. Alfred that you have gotten acquainted to quite well is America while little Liberty over there is Philadelphia. Jeanne is Rouen and Alexei is St. Petersburg. We are all part of the nation's now, including you if you fully accept the fact that you are a past soul like us."

"Oh, believe me, I believe wholeheartedly that I am Elizabeth. So, that would make me London, yes? And Liberty's mother would've been Washington...hold on a moment, was she a Native American?" Juliet sat upright.

"Huh?" they replied.

"Liberty's mother, Washington D.C., Amber. Was she an Indian?" Juliet asked again.

"Per Matthew she was part Lakota Indian. Her skin wasn't as dark and her eyes were blue. Why?" Brie replied.

"Dear god that was her." Juliet said as her memory came back, "In time she said. Thames and London Tower. And Devils Lake. I don't know what they mean but the woman looked right at me and said it."

"She's alive?!" they asked.

"If it wasn't her I'd eat my hat. What did she supposedly die from?"

Brie walked over to the small desk, pulling files from within and making her way back over, "Here. These are the files that Alfred and Matthew pulled from the hospital when they fully figured out the truth."

Pulling everything out and setting it upon the coffee table, she scavenged the papers for anything that stuck out. Her history was massive, constant pap tests and blood works for diseases shouted her profession to Juliet. If it made money, don't argue. Looking more heavily, she saw the screenings and testing for cancers, MRIs and CAT scans and X-Rays galore.

"She had lung cancer. It was rapid growing from what I can tell. Went from a small mass into a full-blown growth in a matter of months. This x-ray here is practically when she fully found out what it was. Here in this MRI you can tell she's pregnant here, at least the beginning stages of it. The mass is massive here. She had to be in pain."

"It was that bad?" Lily asked.

"Yea, it was attacking her nervous system. Spreading up and down her spine. Odd to see it grow like that really. It also avoided Liberty too. Did she know she was a Capital?" Juliet asked.

"We believe so." once again in unison.

"Is there anything I missed about you both? Besides becoming Capitals, how did it happen more of the question."

"Well for me, I was shot. Made it to my heart and lung. Francis held me to the very end but I never met the end." Brie said.

"Mine was the new strain of fever that ravaged Asia. I supposedly burned up so damn fast that it was sheer luck it was caught in time. Also, helped that it was General Winter that was the one that finished my turn to Capital." Lily explained.

"We're you both in the country?"

"Yes." they replied.

"Nothing else to add?" she asked, they shook their heads in reply.

"There is nothing else I can think of Juliet." Brie said, "Now, I have something I must do quickly before the men decide it is time to head home."

"Da, I better call Natalia and see how Alexei is doing. Will you be ok?" Lily asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Gonna work on this a little harder." Juliet said, looking over everything before her.

There had to be a reason why Brie and Lily were alive and here before her yet Amber was not. She was alive, knew it, could feel it. But why wasn't she with them? They said everything was the same, nothing changed. So, what piece was missing...wait a moment. According to Arthur, Alfred found Liberty in the Dakota's and realized Amber was dead. Juliet turned to asked the question that blazed red hot in her mind to them only to find the room empty.

"Shit." she muttered as she ventured out the door in search of one of the two.

The halls echoed with small talk of men and women, making business here and there as others discussed the issues of war. She had to hurry and find them before they left for the day. Familiar voices echoed the small hall she found as a door closed. Looking down she saw Francis and Alfred speaking of their daughters. Juliet made her way to see if they had seen either woman when Brie's voice caught her attention.

Stopping at the door, she heard Brie within going deep in conversation with someone. She seemed a bit irritated as well. Cracking the door ever so gently, she peaked in to see Brie before a large desk and leaning against the desk was no other than Arthur. He seemed displeased with what she was saying.

"All I am telling you Arthur is to watch your tone and attitude towards her." Brie said.

"I do watch myself, thank you very much Brie. I really don't understand what you are getting at." he shot at her.

"You wondered at one point why she ran away from you, that is why. Your anger. She hides the pain and suffering she went through behind a smile, a mask to fool everyone around her. I should know."

"Whom I wonder about is my own business, no one else's."

Were they talking about her? She never realized she ran from Arthur at times. Although thinking more about it, she did a few times. Slamming the phone down, nearly shattering the thing. Yelling at the men within the building, the forceful slam of his door when he had enough did remind her of Damian at times.

"Besides, nothing against a woman but you all need to grow a backbone to stand in this world." he stated.

Ouch that hurt more than she expected that to, especially from him. Her nation. How could she be London if he was like...the room was silenced as Brie's hand connected with his cheek. Juliet sat their stunned. She never would have thought Brie would do such a thing.

"As a woman that suffered under the hand of a man before, I understand her pain. It may not be the same, but the ripping of trust and innocence are quite alike in that manner. Giving your everything to someone, just for them to destroy it. Hurt her, and I'll made all your wars looks like child's play." with that, Brie made her way for the door.

Scrambling away, Juliet darted to the end of the hall, pretending to go to another room as Brie came out.

"Miss. Reeves?" someone called out, "We had a royal guard for Sweden pass out and hit his head. Can you help him?"

One of the regular workers stood just a foot away.

"Sure, no problem. Lead the way." Juliet said, following the woman.

She let her mind wander as she went to be the nurse everyone knew, there were so many things she wanted answers to but had few to truly ask. Once she was done here though, she was finding Brie and Lily and asking the one question that raided her mind.

 

"Bloody hell that stung." Arthur thought as he touched the patch of red on his cheek.

Brie was mad as hell at him and he wasn't even fully sure why. Hormonal woman. He sat there and pondered the reason as the arguing amongst the leaders and countries grew louder and more hostile. The scent of Tudor Rose filled him. Glancing around the room he saw Juliet tend to the soldier that knocked his head earlier. The smile that graced her lips made him awe at her. She was a splendid creature she was, one he could watch all day and never tire from. She seemed a bit shaky, as if something bothered her yet she hid it under her southern hospitality and smile.

The arguments grew louder as the bumping of chest and power filled the room. How he hated this bullshit, it always ended badly. Especially of rivaling countries. Sadiq attempted to calm his representative away from Hercules's as Gupta tried to bring calm to both, only creating more chaos in the room. If this continued, he would have more issues than-

"Freaking hell, watch what you're doing girl!" one of the men within yelled.

Arthur's head shot at the direction of the yell, witnessing one of the guards standing over Juliet. The Swedish soldier stood up, guarding her as the other continued his insults.

"This is why women don't belong with men!" he shouted making his way back to his proper place.

Worthless scoundrel, he had best walk away, this was his land and his rules. He really didn't want to be an ass but if it took that then he would. Looking back at Juliet, his eyes widened and his mind worried. She was pressed so hard onto the door, she might as well have made an outline of her body. She fumbled her hand upon the handle attempting to get out as her eyes were as wide as his. Only hers weren't filled with worry, they were full of fear. Arthur got up, making his way through the bodies of men standing around and arguing to get to her. He watched as she finally got the door opened and slipped out into the hall. He followed only to find her mere feet away. Heavy pants and shaky hands leaned against the wall.

"Juliet?" he lightly called.

"No, no. It's alright. Nothing wrong. Just do what you need." she said not looking his way.

"Juliet, are you-"

"I'm fine I swear, I'm not lying."

"Juliet, please tell-"

"I told you I'm fine, don't worry over me." she replied, her voice cracking under the strain, "I'll be alright. I did nothing wrong, I've been honest I swear."

"Juliet listen-"

She moved away from him, attempting to run off like before, "There's nothing to worry. There's no one else."

No one else? What in god's name was she going on about? It was now or never; he was getting to the bottom of this and that was finally. He walked after her, closing the distance between them. Finally, she was in reach, he attempted to grab her hand but she pulled away as he came near.

"Juliet!" he shouted, finally grabbing her and making her look at him.

"I didn't do anything Damian, I swear! Don't hurt me!" she shouted back, her hands quickly covering her mouth.

Damian? Who the hell was...it all clicked in his head. Her running off in the spots of his own tantrums, or the men arguing and Brie drilling him earlier. It was Juliet and she had suffered more than any he had known so far.

The petite blonde dropped to her knees, crying into her hands as Arthur stood there feeling like a total ass for now figuring out the world before him. Slowly he kneeled beside her, pulling her into him.

"Juliet, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." he said rocking her. "You should have put me in my place long before now."

The shuddering of her crying was her response to him and he was fine with that. There was a lot he had to learn, to gain from her and to earn for her. He gently pulled her away, looking into those cognac eyes.

"Juliet, please look at me love."

With a small sniffle, she did so. So much uncertainty and fear laid within those pretty eyes, he wanted to replace it with so much more.

"Now then, we are going to head out of here and I don't care if your shift is up or not. I say so and I have that power to do so. I'm going to have you sitting in a large, comfy chair, all relaxed with a spot of tea and scones. How does that sound?" he asked.

She just stared at him, he knew it was for the best really, to get her away from here and the memories that filled her. He just hoped his siblings would behave for everything. She finally gave a small nod as she got up along with him.

"Come on love, hold my hand. I'm taking you home, away from this hell."


	7. Chapter 7

Silence filled the normally loud home as Arthur made his way to the sitting room. He was thankful for that really, he didn't want them poking their noses where they didn't belong. Placing the tea tray on the side table, he sat down on the floor before Juliet.

"You know there's plenty of room up here for you, right?" she said, watching him.

"I know that; however, I want you to feel comfortable without me crowding you." he said, pulling his knees to his chest. "I want you to feel comfortable with me and trust me as well."

"I do trust you and feel good with you. Why do you think otherwise?" she asked, her face puzzled at his words.

He gave her a serious glare, he didn't want to say anything but knew it got clear to her as she settled back in the couch. Arthur adjusted himself a little more as he thought of the incident at the hall.

"Now, whenever you are ready to talk, we can. It can be about anything really. I'm ready when you are." he said.

"No what you really mean is you want me to talk about what happened back there but are trying to make me feel good by stating you are ready to speak about anything." she replied.

"Not unless you want to speak of it. I'll avoid it until you are ready." he gave back.

Juliet sighed, he knew she would speak sooner or later to him, it was just a matter of time until then. She shifted in the seat as she looked at her hands, squeezing them for all she was worth.

"Easy there love." he spoke gently as he took her hands, "You're going to hurt yourself with that grip.

Her hands were small and dainty compared to his long and rough ones, they were elegant, regal, and royal like Bessy's. He loves taking Bessy's hands and just letting them rest in his, like now with Juliet. It was a comfort for him, one he missed dearly. He gently caressed her palms and fingers with his, giving just the feather like touch to her skin. He heard her sigh as he continued to her wrists and back to her fingertips.

"It didn't start with him." she suddenly said.

Arthur looked up at her, her eyes seemed lost and wounded by the past that lived behind her eyes.

"Then, where did it?"

"Home."

"Home?" he asked.

She gave a small nod, "Yea. Home. Most people looking in thought we were the perfect family. But really looking at us, under the forced am smiles, makeup, and classy clothes, you'd see the hell that we endured. Being as young as I was, I never really saw it at first. Guess I should thank my sister for that. Her the oldest and I the baby of five."

She sighed as he continued to touch her, "Laura always was around for me. No matter what it was. She was more a mother than sister, really. I never noticed them yelling at her, or the bruises hiding on her skin, the sinking of her eyes and cheeks. All I ever got from her was her smile and love."

"Then one day, she had enough." She said, her voice slightly cracking. "She gathered her things and kissed me goodbye. I never saw her again. Imagine, a ten-year-old girl having her world turned upside down as her older sister ups and leaves. It was calm at first, the uncertainty of what was next with my family gave it that calm. But it didn't last."

Arthur felt Juliet tremble as she spoke of her past, a part of him wanted her to stop, to end her suffering of the memories but another part of him wanted to know what made her be the person she was.

"My brothers started hitting me more and throwing me around, without Laura there to defend me I was fair game to them. Momma always had something for me to do along with daddy but it was always wrong how I did it. Got beat every time for the mess up too. To them, I couldn't do anything right. Nothing more but an incompetent, stupid, worthless, bastard child."

"However, I had one teacher that brought me up from that darkness. Miss Hein. I remember her sitting with me and talking about anything. She had a good idea what was happening at home but couldn't do very much, but she did whatever she could to make me smile. One day she told me my grades and smarts were so well that I could be almost anything inset my heart to. Within our classroom there was a boy with cerebral palsy and had help from everyone, I loved being there for him. So, on that day I told her I wanted to be a nurse. She smiled at me and said I'd be the greatest nurse on the whole planet. If I kept my head high and my grades the same, I'd make it. And I did. I never let my grades lower beyond an eighty-seven, took any extras I could, and at thirteen I was flying through."

He felt her stiffen, knowing the worst was coming, "As I was trying to survive my family and pass school, my parents were fighting day in and day out. My brothers said it was my fault for everything. No bad stuff would happen if I was a boy. That they were divorcing over me. I really didn't care, I just wanted to get away really. Momma came up later and asked me to get cleaned up and wear a dress she bought special. I think deep down I was hoping that things were going to change with their divorce, that she'd love me and such. But I was terribly wrong. Last thing from Laura before she left was never trust momma if she buys you a dress. It echoed in my head that whole time as I readied myself. Once I came out I heard them talking, deep conversation on how things would be good again. That even though my momma wasn't as fruitful as she once was, that their little girl would be just as good for him. It donned on me what was going to happen, so I ran."

"I ran as fast as my legs would take me. Made it right to my grandparent's porch sobbing. They brought me in and burned the dress in front of me, to let me know I'd be ok. But I wasn't. They came for me, those vile people. Came and demanded me back. My grandparents tried their hardest to keep me. Had proof from Laura when she was still around as law enforcement came. But because I was a minor I had no choice until CPS came and said otherwise. So, every day I ran away, either to their house or friends. I even made it to Miss Hein's once. For three years, I did that, three year. Finally, the court had more solid evidence and gave me to my grandparents. I was finally free from that hell, well only temporary until it was replaced with a darker hell."

"It was my graduating year and I had fallen for the bad boy of the school and he wanted me too. It was great at first, the sweet romance, the flowers and kisses. It was right out of a story book. Then I told him how I wanted to go to college and get farther in my education since I had my foot in the door. 'How stupid are you? You trying to leave me and fuck other guys that's all you're doing.' He belittled me to nothing and even got me to hate the idea of college or even going out for anything. I pushed friends and family away and secluded myself from the outside world but him. He'd slap me around here or there, but nothing drastic. Wasn't until he realized how much a nurse made money wise he pushed for everything. Of course, I was already ahead of him due to online stuff but getting into the hospital program was amazing to me. I worked my ads off in each wing. Learning everything I could and passing everything they threw at me."

"One day after working three doubles, I came home to the sounds of giggling and another woman in my bed. I was furious. I demeaned her out but only received a laugh as he told me what he did. Taking everything out of my name and placing it in his, including my money. It was at that moment I was forever stuck in a bind that I would never see the end of. Afterwards, he became more violent with me. The slaps turned to punches, the push to shoves, the taps to full blown kicks. I was lucky to stand at times. I hid it all as well. Layers of clothes and makeup, no one noticed or so I believed. It wasn't until that night that everything changed."

"What night?" He asked, not realizing how tight his grip was on her, she didn't even notice herself.

"The night I called out your name." She replied, "It was late. And I remember having a dream of war. We must've just won, soldiers were rejoicing around us as you smiled. As we did, a sword from a free enemy came to your head. In the dream, I reached out and called your name in fear, I didn't realize I did the same thing in the bedroom. I just remember sitting there stunned that it even happened, didn't realize he heard me too. He demanded to know who you were, I didn't even know you then. It wasn't the answer he wanted."

"I limped into work the next day, a visible busted lip to boot as well. Told them I fell down the stairs again. The head nurse took me by my arm and dragged me to the X-Ray room. Told me to lay down and no more bullshit. Come to find out I had eight popped ribs, a shoulder out of place, four hairline fractures in my arm, leg and fingers and three of them were broken as well. They were amazed I didn't have internal bleeding or that I had all my teeth as well. While he was at work they took me back there to gather all my stuff and leave my phone and keys there. When he found it, he threatened to kill anyone that got in his way of me. Law finally locked him up and I was free. Well, sort of. He still haunts me but as you see, here I am. A scared, shaken little girl before you."

Arthur didn't know what to say. He was truly speechless. He had the deepest of pains and suffering thrown at him and all he could do was sit there like a damn bloody fool. Juliet had seen and been through so much, it wasn't fair for her. She was beautiful and bright, wise and energetic yet under all of that was someone that suffered so much yet acted like it was nothing. She awed him, inspired him, and she made him fall for her. Just as deep as Bessy.

"So, if I become a capital, will I be truly free?" She asked him.

Without a second thought, Arthur got up and sat on the couch beside her, looking into her eyes, "Juliet, the moment you set foot in England you were set free from him and your family. You were free even at the hospital where you worked before here. You have always been free and will continue to be free."

"You really think so?"

"Think? No, I know so."

"But what if I get scared again? Or have someone over step me like the meeting today, what then? I'm still afraid, I can't change that."

"Love, it's alright. You're not doing this alone. I know for a fact that Brie and Lily, Alfred as well, will be there for you and so will I. Every step of the way until that fear is but a distant memory." He explained, "And if at any time, I make you scared or frighten you, I want you to come up to me, wrap your arms around me and squeeze me as tight as you can. I don't care where or what is going on. Hell, it could be in a middle of a damn world meeting, the moment you do that I'll stop everything and we will go to a quiet place and relax until it's gone."

She just stared at him. He could see her trying to figure him out and what to say. "You promise?"

Arthur smiled, "I promise."

Juliet sighed as he squeezed her hands lightly, "Arthur, may I ask something of you?"

"What is it?"

"Could you keep calling me love and do you mind if you lay on the sofa with me. I just want to cuddle. It was something Damian wouldn't do." She asked, not looking at him.

"Of course, love." He said moving to lay on the long couch.

Once he was settled in, she curled up against his chest, her head resting above his heart. He gingerly wrapped his arm around her body as the other played with her hair. He listened as the clock ticked the time away and as Juliet's breathing slowed down.

"You keep playing with my hair I'm gonna fall asleep." She said, snuggling deeper into him.

"Maybe that's my goal." He chuckled. "You need rest love. If it's on me then by damn, I'll be your best pillow yet."

She gave a soft giggle as he continued. It wasn't long until her breaths were deep of sleep, coaxing his own drowsiness to creep in. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he saw Bessy smile at him as the English sun rose over the Thames, just to see it change to Juliet next to him, watching the same sun rise over the vast river. The same smile and cheerfulness never leaving both women as sleep finally took Arthur away.

 

"I have to say she's a beauty of a sheila that he hooked." Juliet woke to someone saying.

She opened her eyes, noticing the quaint home she was in and the arms wrapped around her. Looking up she saw Arthur, peaceful sleep upon his face. Ah, now she remembered. Small chatter filled the lower level as Juliet fully woke up. Gently peeling Arthur's arms from her, she ventured up and followed the sounds, finding herself in the kitchen.

"You two better be behaving yourselves. I'll roll your heads if you don't." she saw the woman point a wooden spoon at the three men at the table.

"We always behave ourselves Carine." the one blonde spoke.

"True to the point like usual, Connor." the other blonde added.

"It's when Allister gets here shit happens." the cocky brunette pointed out.

It came to her at that moment who they all where, even their accents told her that.

"Oh, bless me heart you're awake darling." Carine said, walking up to Juliet, mug in hand. "Hope we didn't wake you."

"No, no. It's fine." Juliet waved her hand out to them, "Well this must be the Kirkland crew huh?"

"That we are. Still need to kick Arthur in the ass for you bring him home drunk that night."

"Now Carine, you yelled enough at him." the one blonde said, "The pot and spoon trick works on us all."

She looked at him a little longer, trying to figure out where he was from and which sibling he was.

"He's Conner." the other blonde spoke, "And I'm Logan. This here is Jett and you've already met Carine. So, all that's left is Allister."

"Yes, and if he's smart he'll stay away. Busted me good vase, drunken bastard." Carine said under her breath.

Juliet listened as the family continued talking and learning which country they were. How each one came to power yet stayed under Arthur's majesty rule. It was fascinating to her. As Logan and Jett cracked jokes with Conner, Carine pushed them all out of the home to get things for her as she went to finish her own doings. So, Juliet sat there in silence, taking in everything that was before her. The sweet scent of the tea that lingered the home to all his little knick knacks around the home, it was homey and relaxing to her. Somewhere she could see herself more and more.

The clink of a bottle gave her a small fright as she turned to see a man standing in the doorway looking at her. His hair was a shade darker of red from Carine's but his eyes were the same as Arthur's, Allister.

"So, ya be Artie's girl?" He asked.

All she could do was nod, the look he was giving was intimidating as it was. He nodded his head to the door, asking her to follow. Something within her told her to do so without argument, so she did. Once out along the river he paused to light a cigarette and look at the water. She watched him closely, trying to figure him out as he took a long pull from the stick.

"Ya realize how much ya mean to him? Even though ya just met him." He asked, she shook her head as he continued, "A whole damn lot. Not like it's a bad thing. It's good really. We haven't seen him smile like that in years."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me lassie." he replied, "Since Bessy really."

She just stared at him, unsure of what to say, "What, little brother not speak well of older brother? Or are ya scared of me?"

"Did you-"

"Snoop? Just a little. Arthur's kept you hush-hush to us. Curiosity got the cat this time." He said.

"He hasn't really said much bad about you, just old stories. Sibling stuff." She stated.

"Well we can chalk that up then. I ain't gonna bite ya. Relax lass."

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

Allister sighed, "I ain't as bad as they all say. Just seen a lot of hell. Did some things I regret yet learned from them. It's just hard to watch a friend die in front of yer eyes again."

"Again?"

"Oh, looks like the capitals and nations left information out when telling ya." He smirked at her.

"Let's just say I had one hell of a time trip and just fully found out today." She folder her arms against her chest

"Well, surprise." He chuckled, "Well, the first of course was Brie. But along with her were four other souls, like her two were good and the other bad. France, China, Russia and Scotland. Guess who was Scotland?"

Juliet pondered on the question, wondering who was the land's historical figures as a movie crossed her mind, "William Wallace?"

"Very good lassie, smart girl ya are." He smiled, "So as the nation of Scotland, we are all told one thing. Don't interact with past souls when they arrive, especially if they remember ya. Sure enough, that daft bastard remembered me. I tried to keep away, but I couldn't. The times with him were too great not to forget or relieve. For a good bit, he and I went out and drank, running all over Scotland, England, and France. Was the time of me life really, I hadn't been happier. Well, that was until Rasputin shot his face off in front of me. I knew it was coming just didn't realize how damn fast. Even on that day, it wasn't Arthur's hand that controlled him, yet I still blamed my little brother."

Juliet listened to the man, her heart and mind whirling together, "Ya see, when Arthur and his leaders became powerful all those years ago, we let him. Guided him as best as we could but power got to him. He killed Wallace and about a hundred years later he got Jeanne. Sad to say, I hated Arthur after those times. I watched my friend die, and saw Francis suffer as he made him watch Jeanne be burned. Told it to him right to his face I did. We all were leery of him afterwards, the only one of family that even gave him a look was Carine. Must be the mother instinct in a woman. Yet when Elizabeth entered his life, he changed. The woman was a godsend really. Even though she and my own queen fought, she held onto her own virtue and beliefs to the very end."

He took another drag of his cigarette as he looked at her, "I remember going to him one day, a cold dismal day for England. He was staring out the window, worry crossing his face. Ya see, Elizabeth's time was running sort and he knew it. She was aging and he was not. I told him to prepare for the pain. He threatened me with war if I touched her. All I did was smile at him and said, it wasn't war that would take her from him. But time itself. Sure enough, Bessy passed. And he came to all of us asking for forgiveness. We knew it had to be a wish of hers at one point, and he loved her so damn much that he'd do anything to make it as if she was right there. The hardest part was watching him practically crawl on hands and knees to Francis, begging for forgiveness over Jeanne and Francis just kicking him aside. After that, Arthur refused to ever love again."

Juliet felt a lone tear escape her, Arthur was just as hurt as she was. He loved Elizabeth more than she realized. "Well, that was until you came along. Hasn't been the same since ya."

"thank you for telling me this, I didn't realize there was so much more than what I knew." she said to him.

"You're welcome lass. I brought you out here for that and one other thing."

"And that is?"

Allister turned to her, placing his hands upon her shoulders, "Please for the love of God, the Almighty Himself, please don't leave Arthur alone. I don't think his heart can take it again and nor can ours. I may be an ass to me brother but it's what we do. I just want to see him smile and be happy. If anything happens to you, I'll be the first to find out why and to bring you back to him."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hope that damn little thief gets a good gulp of this." Juliet muttered under her breath as she added an assortment of food dyes to the container.

For a while now, her sweet tea, gumbo, po-boys, beignets, moon-pies, and pralines have gone missing before she could even taste them. It was irritating, she didn't mind Arthur's cooking, well when she could stomach it. He wasn't as horrible as everyone said, his bread pudding was amazing along with his jam roll, but she leaned on Carine for that style of cuisine. Juliet did feel bad for blaming Alfred for a bit, thinking he was the main culprit but he stated it wasn't him unless she gave it to him. From then on, she questioned and pondered on who it was. Each one coming to a dead end of questions. So now, she was going to give them a good dose of karma.

Grabbing the Tabasco sauce, she dabbed it in and added a little array of peppers to give it a zing. She hoped that it would work in finding the damn fool, well they'd be sorry after taking a swig of this. After one last stir, she placed the green container back in the fridge and readied herself near the pantry door and waited. She normally wasn't one for get backs but it was starting to cost her a pretty penny every time she had to order new ingredients. She could still hear Arthur asking why she made her fish and chips with Old Bay and how blue he was when she told him that English food was slightly bland to her pallet.

The sound of footsteps coming to the kitchen silenced her running memories with the Brit as she waited. Sure enough, she heard them grab a glass and grab the container from the fridge, she waited on bated breath to see her culprit as the sudden cough and sputter as they took a drink.

"Gotcha!" she flew out of her spot.

The pitcher flew across the kitchen, landing in a splash of a mess, revealing to her Arthur at the fridge. Shock wasn't the word for her at that moment, there really wasn't much of a word to fill her wide eyes and gaping mouth. For days, he told her it wasn't him and had to be his brothers, even when she had him try it, he gave that grimacing face of dislike. Yet there he was, eyes turning red as he panted in burning pain at her.

"You caused that mess, it's yours not mine." he pointed to the concoction on the floor.

Juliet just stared a little more at him, still in awe of what was before her, "I gotta say I ain't even mad about the mess. I'm more surprised that I caught your hand in the cookie jar."

"That's preposterous!" he stated, "I was moving your tea to get to my own thank you."

"Is that why you look like you want to cry and panting like a dog?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Juliet walked over to him, seeing the beads of sweat form across his brow as he tried to hold back the pain on his tongue and lips, "I'll give you five seconds to admit you've been eating and drinking my stuff or I go tell everyone that I caught you eating my food."

"I have been eating and drinking your stuff for the last four months without letting you know, now please love, for everything that's Holy, how do I get rid of the pain?"

Juliet laughed as she handed him the container of milk as he dodged for the sink. She watched as he gulped down the white liquid, panting in between moments.

"What in god's name did you put in it?" he demanded, "It's like the devil himself decided to come up and piss in my mouth for his own jollies."

She doubled over in laughter at his explanation of his pain, "It's not funny Juliet. It's hell."

"Oh, you're right, it's not funny. It's freaking hilarious." she said, wiping a small tear away.

"Are you telling me you could handle whatever you did to that tea?" he asked.

"Yea, if it was tea. All that was, was a concoction of five pepper powders, Tabasco sauce and food dye to make the water look like tea. I already finished my own glass of my real tea." she explained.

He just turned and looked at her, those green emeralds becoming narrow slits of question at her. She knew that look, one that meant business with him. He faced her, slowly walking up to her as his hands came to her shoulders.

"You drank the rest of the tea and decided to trick me with that inferno of hell? Well played, well played indeed. So, the last bit of tea rest upon your lips and tongue?" he cocked his head, his mouth coming closer to hers.

"Well, you could say tha-" she spoke only to be silenced as his lips crashed to hers.

She could taste the mix upon his tongue as it twirled around hers, not that she noticed the burn, she was too deep into the kiss to notice it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his own hooked onto her back, pulling her closer to him. It was moments like these Juliet loved with him, how the world disappeared when he held or kissed her. It was as if it was meant only for the two of them.

But like usual, he pulled away, "Alright love, as much as I love to kiss you, I need to relieve the pain. Bloody hell, I don't know how you stand it."

He was back at the sink, drinking the milk once more leaving Juliet in wait like usual. She understood his ways, she truly did but it didn't stop her from wanting more from him. He was a proper gentleman and she respected that.

"Well it seems you have an interruption in the office, better cool that tongue fast." Juliet said as the office phone rang.

With a grunt of frustration, Arthur took the container and darted for the office as Juliet began wiping up the mess. She really couldn't argue with how things have gone so far. After that afternoon with Arthur and Allister, they had decided to take everything slow and just be easy with everything. Baby steps as he said, in which they were. She just started living with the Kirkland crew barely a month and she couldn't life without the loud, boisterous family. There wasn't a moments peace with them, one picking on another or fighting over something trivial. The typical siblings that everyone would see. Of course, Carine would have enough and separate them all, mostly with a threat of her wooden spoon.

After her torture to him, Juliet gave in and made him his own. At least he'd leave hers alone. Once everything was set and away she made her way with a glass of her tea to his office, knowing he'd be please for it.

The slam of something solid echoed the small space as she went to open the door, "Well that's just fucking great, isn't it? Why is it that I am supposedly in charge of all of this yet there you all go and do what the jolly fuck you want?"

She felt the fear creep up her spine as he yelled, she attempted to will the damn feeling away but as she entered it just got stronger. Whatever the argument was about on the phone fired him up more than ever. His brow furrowed tightly against his head as the tips of his ears were red, pure indication that he was angry over something.

"So, I'm going in blind, is that correct?" he spoke in the phone, "Bloody fan-fucking-tastic then. Why not put a damn target in the middle of my back, make it easier for them to hit me? Well that's exactly what you are doing!"

Juliet listened, trying to learn what she could of the conversation as he slammed his fist down on the table, "Then you risk your fucking neck over it! I don't see you on the battlefield. Then act like it, you worthless dick!"

She started to hear Damian in her head once more, his words filling her with doubt and fear. Juliet carefully placed the glass down on the small end table and began walking up behind him. Her hands shook as she got closer, she could feel his anger roll right off him, as her own anxiety and fear became too strong.

'Hold me and squeeze me if you ever feel afraid.' she heard him say in her head.

It was now or never; Juliet quickly wrapped her arms around him, his own body tensing up from the intrusion, and she clung to him as if he'd disappear. She feared that really, that everything that she was living was a dream and that if she let go of Arthur, she'd find Damian in front of her.

"Oh, blast." Arthur let out a heavy sigh, "Alright, give me twenty-four hours and discussion with the others as well before I make any full decision. I'll speak to you soon General."

Before she heard the phone hit the desk, he turned in her arms and wrapped his own around her, bringing her into a tight embrace. He placed gentle kisses to her hair as he rubbed her back and rocked her.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to frighten you." he whispered in her ear.

"It's alright; I know war is an ugly business and it's taking its toll." she sighed against him, feeling herself become calm.

"Seems like my idea has worked so far." he said.

"You're telling me." she chuckled, pulling away from him, "So what was all that about?"

Arthur sighed, "Well as you said, war. It's getting ugly in some spaces and we are trying to figure out what is going on."

"So, another big meeting I'm guessing?" she asked picking up his glass.

"Most likely." he replied eyeing her hand, "Did you really make more tea?"

"Well if you don't want it that's fine with me." she said sipping from the glass.

He stared at her with those emeralds she adored so much, "Fine, you win. Here you go sugar."

"You are an angel from heaven, I swear." he said swallowing her sweet drink.

"Yes, and I am your angel, and yours alone." she whispered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Behave love."

"You're no fun." she said letting him go and looking out the window. "So, what now?"

"Tomorrow will be the time when all eight of us sit and figure out a battle plan, seeing how we are going to deal with them like last time." he replied.

"Didn't Russia have most of that front?"

"Yes, but they were targeting the area so it made sense in help cover the spots behind them and behind the enemy. What bothers us most is the fact that one moment a whole army is before us and in the blink of an eye they're gone. It's puzzling really."

"So, tomorrow's discussion?"

"Is what the hell we are going to do."

 

Per the norm, the meeting was nothing but arguments and bickering over everything and anything. It seemed like nothing would get done, except the women enjoying each other's company. He could see that. Juliet played with Jeanne, having a small tea party with Alexei and Liberty watching intently as Lily and Brie chatted with Juliet at the same time. It was moments like this he could see how much Juliet loved children, wanted them to be exact. Deep down he wanted to give her that very thing, but his thoughts of himself being a parent weren't very grand after raising Alfred and Matthew.

"They are coming across the European countries fast and we have very little recourse to back ourselves up on." Ludwig pointed out, "It's like they are sitting in between us. Waiting to see what move we'll do next."

"It's why I say to move them." Ivan declared.

"Yes, but pushing them will only give them the notion of attack." Yao stated, "In us moving first we are giving them the ok to attack since we moved first."

"The calm of us seems to quell their actions." Kiku said.

"Like they're waiting for us to make a move." Alfred added.

"You two are luckier than the rest of us, no offense to either of you but it's true." Francis said to them.

It was true. Japan and America were out of the reach of the terrorist moving across the Asian and European countries, but with it, they had to act fast and get things situated before they got worse.

"Last time they invaded you Ivan, we invade we are just pushing war farther. What if we hold our ground at one spot, what then?" Arthur spoke up.

"You mean surrendering?" Feli asked.

"Nein, he means holding our grounds in sight of them. More of a showdown to see who will move first. It's not really a movement to cause attack nor for retreat, it's the challenge of war. Not bad really." Ludwig replied.

"it's actually a good idea if you think of it." Kiku stated, "The Axis and Allies proving that they will not back down for anything yet won't attacked-"

"Until provoked." Yao finished.

"Exactly." Arthur said, "It's not the greatest but what else are we to lose, our hands are tied with governments and politics, what more can we do?"

All the men nodded at the table, agreeing with the plan so far.

"I do have one thing to point out." Alfred began, "If the war is in the central part of Europe and parts of Asia, where are we going to stand and what about the cities and capitals?"

Bollocks, that didn't cross his mind at all. How in god's name did he forget Juliet and the girls?

"They can stay at my place." Feli stated, "Lovino will be there and Antonio and Marques won't be far either. The women and children will be safe and warm there."

For once, Feliciano made sense. Since the group had been seen in most of the countries farther east of Italy why not the women go there, it was better than leaving them open to danger.

"Seems to be settled by all the men here. Right, as of now the women and children are going to Italy while we deal with the damn group that are sitting in Austria. So far according to Roderich, it's quiet." Ludwig said.

Once again, they all nodded, glancing over the way Arthur noticed Francis deep in thought, worry crossing his mind. Thinking himself, it didn't take Arthur long to figure his dilemma. Looking back in the room it was easy to tell the frog's issue as Brie stood up with help from Juliet. He watched at Juliet rubbed the large belly upon the woman, feeling the baby within with wide smiles. He looked back at Francis, wondering what else ran through his mind.

"Francis?" he said laying his hand upon his shoulder. "You do realize that it'll be alright. Juliet will be with them. Besides, it's not time just yet."

Francis laughed, "Oh I am not worried of Jacque being here, I am more worried of Brie and her temper."

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see, mon ami."

 

The Frenchman wasn't kidding about her anger. She was spewing venom at the man over the decision behind the closed door, the French growing louder and angrier within the building.

"How long has this been going on?" he heard Ivan ask Lily.

"Over twenty minutes." she replied, "Come Ivan, let us help them before more colorful words are dealt with. Grab Jeanne and we'll settle her in."

"I think I'll go join them with Liberty." Alfred said.

Arthur watched the man scoop up the wandering tot as they both followed Lily out to the awaiting car with the little girls. Another string of harsh French was said behind the doors.

"What on earth are they arguing about?" he asked aloud.

"From what I've gathered, she doesn't want to leave France since it's so close to their son's due date. He's been telling her otherwise and when he does that she freaks and lets him have it again. I think she asked about other French territories as well, I know I heard her mention Matthew and Monique in there but she's so damn fast with it I can't keep up." Juliet explained.

He pondered on his thought, his plan with what to do, "Do you think I made the right choice?"

"In moving us to a safer location, most definitely." she reassured him, "They have me if anything goes wrong and Lovino, not that I think he'll be much help."

"Push a man in the right point for a woman and he'll bend over backwards for her and any other. That is how the Italian brothers are. Pretty woman, married or not, they'll kiss their feet."

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"How the Italians are?" she smirked at him.

He could tell she was trying to lighten the mood, the thought of going to war again wasn't something he looked forward to and now having her by his side wasn't his grand thought but to protect her, he's chop off his own leg for her.

"Italians can't beat the gentleman I am." he spoke softly in her ear, "I know you worry love, we'll be fine and so will all of you."

"Think so?"

"Know so." he gave her a quick kiss, sealing his deal.

Silence calmed over the hall, small chatter here and there wafted around, "Seems like they came to an agreement." she said.

"That they did." he agreed, still hoping that his plan would work, "That they did."


	9. Chapter 9

The sight of soldiers lining the distance between them was unnerving for Arthur. They hadn't moved since they came to Roderich's border. He heard him conversing with Ludwig and Gilbert in German as the others lie in wait over what would happen next.

"Dude it's too quiet. I don't like it." Alfred said standing next to him.

"According to the Russian and Chinese surveillance, they've been sitting there since we moved into place yesterday." Feli added.

Arthur sighed, "There's nothing from the Air?"

"Hercules, Lien, and Abram say the same as the other two. It's quiet." Kiku replied.

"What the bloody hell are they up to?" He peered into the binoculars once more.

Soldiers standing erect as higher ups walked up and down the lines. There wasn't anything out of line with them. Uniform were neat and their faces hidden, their colors stood proud upon their chests with a strange symbol he couldn't yet make out. The wait and worry was truly taking its toll on him. Placing the binoculars back, he pulled the small flask he had hidden away and sipped the tea within. He was surprised Juliet did that as she slipped it in his coat as she kissed him goodbye.

"Arthur!" someone called to him.

Glancing back, Francis waved him over to the communications table as the others gathered around it.

"What the blazes is going on now?" he thought.

Once at the table, he saw the layout of the group and themselves. The thin veil that held the very balance of war on hold. "We have gotten a message from their two leaders, they want to speak with us."

"Speak with us?" they all said.

"Oui. And not over a phone. Personally." Francis said, looking over the plans once more.

"So, you are saying that we have to go over there and speak with the enemy?" Ludwig asked, "Are you insane?"

"Monsieur!" a soldier ran up to Francis with a note in hand.

Arthur, along with the others, waited to see what was sent, "They say they will back down. No need for fire or fights. Just conversation. To know the enemy."

"Oh, well why not. Let's also give them tea, make it even cheerier." Arthur spoke as he tried to keep his mouth shut with his real thoughts.

"As good as your sarcasm is my friend, I don't think we have much options." Alfred pointed out.

Moments passed as they all sat there, weighing the pros and cons of the thought but in all, as Alfred said, there was no backing out without either initiating war or surrendering. Now they stood open upon the field, all eight of them. Roderich and Gilbert ready at their commands to fire if things turned sour. Arthur could feel the sweat drip down his brow as they approached the two figures before them, this was worse than Normandy with nerves.

Finally, they were before the two men. Arthur wasn't sure what to think of the two of them. They seemed so modern, so universal really. Their gray uniforms were a blend of their eight. As if they were trying to make a reason to show them.

"Hello gentlemen, I am Doss." the sharper of the two said, he pointed to the darker skinned man, "And this is Alpha."

"Gotta Omega hiding back there too?" he heard Alfred mutter under his breath.

Arthur gave a sharp jab to his ribs as Doss laughed. "Now, now. We do not want to start war just yet."

"Then what holds you back?" Ivan asked.

"That is knowledge and growth." he replied.

Knowledge and growth? Were they waiting on how big they could get their armies and how much they knew of the group itself?

"We have been watching you for a while now, all four of us." Alpha stated.

"There are four, so where are the other two?" Kiku asked, "You have all of us, so why not all of you?"

"I agree with him, you want to speak with all of us yet you are all not here. Seems strange to me." Yao added.

"That is due to your old ways." Alpha shot.

"Old ways?" Francis questioned.

"You see, you all fight for the same reason. Your people. It is not the power of the land or the size of its natural gain, it's the people and what they can make with it." Doss explained, "Now for us. We were formed by thought and belief, not by land."

"Impossible." Arthur said.

The very thought itself was ridiculous and maddening all together, it just wasn't possible.

"Then how do you explain the Roman Empire or the Holy Roman Empire?" Alpha asked, his eyes set on Feliciano.

Arthur watched the gentle Italian shiver at the mention of his grandfather and once true friend.

"They are nations of power that fell or became smaller bands of countries. That is what we are. We are a formation of beliefs." Doss added.

"Where you kill innocent people?" Alfred questioned.

"Only the ones that don't believe like us."

"You do realize that your methods will fail." Ludwig pointed out, "World War II was formed with that. It failed."

"But it targeted only one, we target all." Doss smiled as Alpha nodded, "So until our next meeting. We will wait and see and learn of the great Axis and Allies."

They both turned on their heels and walked back to their troops leaving all of them stunned. Arthur didn't know what to think of it, there was more questions than answers to that meeting.

"Hey!" Alfred yelled at them, "Since we're the Axis and Allies, what are you guys, besides a terrorist group?"

Arthur saw Doss turn and smile at him, "We've dubbed ourselves Genesis. For we are reborn."

And then, they were gone. The troops left as the men all stood there waiting for a surprise attack.

"I don't think one is coming." Yao said.

"Starting to think that too." Arthur added, finally making his way back to the command station.

Gilbert and Roderich waited for them as they finally explained what they had learned, passing on the information to the other nations.

"Capitano!" one of Feli's soldiers ran up to him, holding out a note.

With a salute, the man disappeared as Feli read the note and they waited only to fret as his eyes widened in worry.

"It's Lovi. He says there's an emergency in Italy."

That was enough to make Arthur's heart race and his stomach drop, he wasn't alone as Alfred, Ivan, and Francis took off. With a nod to Roderich and Gilbert, they left the two men in charge of the battle front.

The whole way there he worried of what he'd find. Thousands of thoughts rolled his mind, but seeing the large home untouched wasn't what he expected. He made his way in along with the others as they tried to find Lovino. The home was too quiet for his liking. The usual giggles from the children and chatter of the girls wasn't heard, the air was stiff and filled with worry and fear. Turning the corner into the meeting room he found Lovino pacing the floor.

"For the love of God man, what's the matter?" He demanded.

"Fratello, what's wrong, you said it was an emergency?" Feli asked as the rest poured in.

Arthur saw his eyes dart between them all, mouthing no at them until he finally lit up, "Ah-hah, goldilocks, I need you."

He flew up to Francis, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hallway only to stop short and throwing what Arthur thought were doors open.

"Let them kill you!" Lovino shouted as he shoved Francis in and came back to the others, just to slam the door shut.

The Italian stood there and panted, worry was purely written all over him, something had to be wrong.

"Look Lovino, it wouldn't be horrid if it wasn't the fact we just dealt with the damn terrorist group, but could you mind explaining-" Arthur was cut short as a woman's pained scream echoed the home.

Lovino stood up and sighed, "The baby came early."

 

Juliet was ready for her hand to be in pieces with how hard Brie squeezed it, "Sweetie, I know you wanted it like Jeanne's but each one is different and this one is taking a bad turn. We gotta go to a hospital."

"Non!" the woman gritted out.

"Brie, it's been over twenty-four hours, you have a fever and bleeding. This is serious."

"I refuse a hospital, I just need him." Brie said.

"And I hope he gets here to help me get you to one."

"Non!"

"You are hurting your baby and yourself Brie, please listen." Juliet tried to reason with her.

She might have well talked to the wall with how stubborn Brie was at that time as the woman leaned against the chair within the large room. She felt Brie shudder as another wave moved within her, causing another pained scream from her.

"I'm going to kill that man!"

"You and thousands of other women, now Brie, please, let's go."

"Brie!" she heard the familiar French voice call out.

Oh, thank god, he was here. "Francis, get over here and help me with her."

"What's happened?"

"She's in active labor, has been for a while. She's gained a fever and bleeding as well. We gotta get her to a hospital Francis, I can only do so much here. She and the baby are at risk."

"Non!" Brie cried out.

"Chaton, please." Francis pleaded with her as he pulled her into his arms. "Listen to what Juliet says. We must take you. There is no other way."

"It's your fault!" Brie groaned, "I told you I wanted to stay in France, if I was there this wouldn't be happening!"

Juliet watched as Francis face turned to pure guilt, "Francis, women say a lot of shit during this time. As I've warned before to expecting dads, you are everything but a man on this day. Once Jacque is here, then she'll be singing but as of now it's pain and venom."

"Now Brie, we are going to take you to a hospital." Juliet said as she watched Brie shake her head in protest, "Honey I know you wanted it to be like Jeanne's but it's not and I'm sorry. We have to get Jacque out soon or it won't be good. Now please."

"I'll carry her." Francis said as he leaned her against his body.

Brie gave a light gasp, her eyes widened and she calmed down. Juliet stared at her, wondering what was going on.

"Mon Dieu, it's like Jeanne's now. There's nothing there, it's just like hers" she said.

"Shit, was Brie slipping into shock?" Juliet thought as she checked her vitals quickly. "Brie that's not possible, sweetie we have to go." Juliet said.

"Non, wait. Just let me do this." Brie said, taking deep breaths.

"Brie, don't! You strained yourself earlier trying to push, you can't sweetheart. There's just too much-Oh shit!" Juliet checked her just to see the baby crowning. "Hold on honey, I ain't fully ready."

Before Juliet could fully prepare herself, she had the baby boy within her arms, crying his little lungs out. She was amazed that he was perfectly fine and so was Brie. It was as if the whole dilemma never happened. Juliet laid the baby upon Brie's chest, giving the bond between them as she checked everything for their health.

"Let me check him the rest of the way Brie, ok?" she asked, "Francis, could you move her to the bed so she's comfortable?"

He gave a small nod as he lifted her up, Juliet took Jacque and made sure that everything was truly fine with him. His heart was strong along with his lungs, he was a heavy baby and long as well for being a bit early. Juliet sent a quick text to Lily, letting her know it was all done for Jeanne, swaddling him up, she took him to Brie.

"He's perfect sweetheart, healthy and big too." Juliet smiled at them.

"Bordeaux?" Brie looked at Francis.

"Oui, Bordeaux." he said, stroking the boy's head.

"Guessing the size of the baby is the city?" Juliet asked.

"I would say so, but something tells us that he is that, just like Jeanne is Rouen." Francis explained.

Small knocks filled the room as the door slowly came open, "Is it all ok?"

"Maman! Papa!" little Jeanne darted in, leaving Lily at the door.

The tot bounced on the bed, looking at her new brother. "Un bébé."

"Oui, c'est un bébé." Brie smiled at her, laying Jacque in her lap.

"Voir Jeanne, c'est votre petit frère." Francis said to her.

Juliet smiled as Jeanne stared wide-eyed at Jacque, the smile never leaving her cherub face. "So, Jeanne, want to give him back because he's not a girl?"

"Non!" she said, kissing the baby's head.

The three of them laughed at her. Juliet looked over Brie as she began to nurse Jacque as Jeanne asked questions to her, she gave Francis a nod to follow.

"Now, I need you to keep an eye on her." she said handing him the thermometer, "Keep this, if her fever spikes back up we need to take her to a hospital. The same with bleeding. If she becomes seriously lightheaded, we need to go. Can't keep anything down, heart racing things that are out of the norm, get me. For now, let mom and baby sleep, she needs it."

He gave a nod, "Merci Juliet. For helping my wife and child. Merci beaucoup."

"You're welcome Francis."

Once out in the hall, she closed the door and walked to Lily, her mind puzzled with thoughts. Lily gave a puzzled look, one that asked the main question on everyone's mind.

"What more can I say?" Juliet said as they went into the meeting room, "It's as if nothing happened."

"Well?" she heard Arthur ask.

Looking up, Juliet saw all the men, waiting in worry for her to say anything. "Baby and mother are just fine. Just one hell of a scare."

She watched them all sigh in relief at the news. She, herself, was relieved that the ordeal was over.

"Good, from now on take ragazze's that are pregnant elsewhere!" Lovino stormed out.

"He'll be ok after a bit." Feli assured them.

"I know that sweetie. He was a big help really, more than I thought he'd be." Juliet said to him, "Her labor still bothers me though."

"How so?" she heard one of them ask.

"I say she stalled at one point, da?" Lily asked.

"It's the best way to put it. She was ready to have him last night, but nothing happened. It really started to worry me as it continued, no progress or anything. It's strange, I've never seen it be like that before. I'm just glad it went alright before things became worse."

"Worse?" Feli questioned.

"It's rare with today's medicine but at times some women and children didn't make it, some died in the process of labor. " she explained.

Alfred left the room in a hurry, nearly slamming the door. Damn her, she forgot how touchy a subject like that was for him. But her mind wondered on the facts of Brie's labor, things just didn't add up.

"Were there any complications with Alexei's birth at all?" she asked.

"Net, well not that I'd know much but there wasn't-" Ivan started.

"Net." Lily spoke up.

"Net?"

"No, before you got there it was hell. I could relate to Brie when it all started. Iryna did whatever she could to help me but it wasn't enough. Something in me told me I needed Ivan. When he came it calmed down a bit but not by much, that was until he touched me." Lily explained, "When he did that there was nothing. No pain. No pressure. Nothing at all, it felt good really. The only time I felt pain again is when he delivered him. That was it."

Juliet thought of what Lily said, she felt nothing when Ivan touched her? Just then a small tap came to the wall. There stood Alfred with a handwritten letter in his hand, Juliet could see Amber's name on it, the letter she wrote him. He held it out to her, nodding at it for her to read.

"Honey I know it hurts. I didn't mean to make you upset, but Amber's letter to you wont hold much for us-"

"It's not mine." he said, "It's yours."

"Mine?" that was unexpected.

"Yes. Yours, Lily's, and Brie's. Along with any others that join us." he explained.

Juliet didn't know what to think. Taking the letter, she unfolded it as Lily came to her side to read it with her as she read aloud.

 

To the women like me,

I am sorry that I am not there to explain in person about this cause but for now this must do. We are women of the nations, the Capitals. Different than any other yet the same with one another. I write to you all, hoping that my experience with my pregnancy and birth will help others, to either learn or prepare for the moment.

For me my pregnancy was what I would consider amazing. There was no illness, no pain, nothing at all. I barely grew fatigued in my growing state as I traveled the US reservations and national parks. It was as if I was built for it. Yet when I decided to venture into Canada did it turn on me. I was lucky that my family friend was with me or I would have been in a dire situation. I was no more than fifteen feet away from the border when the excruciating pain happened. It had become so violent upon my body that I had gone into labor and began to cough blood, no doubt that my lungs had finally had it with me due to the cancer. But the moment I crossed into the US, the pain was gone. It was as if God himself touched me and removed it. It was then I had my Liberty, a healthy baby girl. She harbored no issues or trauma from the border and the ordeal I went through. Yet my body disagreed.

I write this as fast as I can. To let you all learn from this. I am not sure if it is us being Capitals or something I am not seeing. I'd rather have others know than not.

Take care my fellow girls, and watch Liberty for me.

Amber.

 

Juliet stood there in awe at the letter, she heard Lily gasp as well at it. There was something between the women that they had to learn.

"Where was Jeanne born?" she asked.

"Paris I believe." Arthur replied.

"France then. And Alexei?"

"Ukraine. Sumy if you want to be technical." Ivan replied.

"And Liberty was in the US, North Dakota, correct?"

Alfred nodded to her, "And now Jacque in Italy. Jesus I think I figured it out."

"Brie demanded to stay in France, or go to a French or once French nation. Lily, you wanted Ivan just like Brie begged for Francis. As Amber said here, the only time of relief was when she was in the US. Brie didn't feel pain with Jeanne because she was in France, like Amber with Liberty. Now for Jacque and Alexei, the only time you both felt relief was when the two men touched you."

"Are you saying that if you girls are soon to have a baby, you have to be in the country or have one of us next to you, holding you as everything goes on?" Yao spoke up.

"Yes." Juliet replied.

"So, I put my wife and son in danger?" she heard from behind.

Spinning around, Juliet saw Francis, shock and guilt written upon him as he took in what was just said. "No, Francis. We didn't know it would happen, there was just no knowing. It's best we learned now and figured it out with all of us here instead of one of us..."

Juliet looked over at Alfred, small tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Al, I'm sorry."

"I need a minute." he spoke as he left the room.

"Well, if that is the case. If we gain our capitals and a little one is on the way, they don't leave that nation. Land or personification." Ludwig announced as all the men nodded.

Juliet stood there as she watched most them go their separate ways, keeping their own conversations to themselves. She saw Arthur sitting at the table, his eyes far and gone with reality around him. Slowly she walked up to him, laying her hand upon his shoulder, just for his to rest on hers.

"It's my fault." he said aloud. "If I didn't make that stupid plan...fuck I almost cost Francis Brie and Jacque."

"Arthur, you didn't cause anything. You did what was right for the war as Feli thought he was protecting us. There was no blame."

"Why are you blaming yourself mon ami?" she heard Francis ask.

"I almost did it again to you, frog." he said, "I was the one that said stand our grounds and with that we put them in danger."

"But we learned from it Arthur."

"Still. I nearly took away Brie and Jacque, just like Jeanne."

Francis sighed, "Arthur that was a different time. And thinking of it, I never really spoken to you of what I believe. I forgive you for Jeanne D'Arc."

"What?!" Arthur gasped in shock, Juliet just listened to the two men as Francis continued.

"I forgive you. Yes, it hurt when you killed her, and I didn't fully forgive you until recent. If you didn't do that, I wouldn't have Brie today nor my children. So, I forgive you."

Then Francis made his way back to his little family. Juliet looked at Arthur, she could see him trying to gather everything in his head. She sat down on his lap, feeling his arms wrap around her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Love?" he muttered against her.

"Hmm."

"I want to go home to England." he spoke softly, nuzzling into her neck.

She could feel the small, wet drops of tears from him, "We can Arthur. We can."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sexual themed chapter

Time stood still, to say the least. Everything was humble and jolly after the holidays, and for Juliet, Christmas and New Years with the Kirkland's was positively hysterical. As usual, she stayed near Carine when the boys were up to no good. Of course, Arthur treated her like a queen the entire time. Anywhere she wanted to go, have, or needed, she got it. All except one thing she wanted since New Year's, was the reason why she was talking with Brie and Lily, well listening to them laugh at her dilemma.

"It ain't funny." Juliet sighed, "I understand the term blue balls now. I'm beaver dammed, clammed shut. What more do you want me to say?"

Both women laughed at her comparison. Juliet wasn't sure how far men from England were from the ones in America but leaving obvious hints of what she really wanted. Yet Arthur made no advances to it or just told her to behave. It was irritating. She knew he wasn't dead in that department, heard him once in the shower, so what was holding him back?

"He is a gentleman. Things are hard for him to still comprehend of the times." Brie said.

"But even leaving the hints that she has, would boil any man's chivalry to nothing." Lily noted.

"Honestly, what am I doing wrong besides just walking up to Arthur and saying, 'Hey Arthur since I like you so much I thought we'd roll in the sheet, so wanna fuck?' No girls that's not flying with him."

They started laughing again, "I'm glad you guys are laughing."

"We're not laughing at you sweetie, just the situation." Lily said, "It's kind of hard to believe he can't keep his hands off you. Try anything from eras he enjoyed?"

"What, like corsets and such, yea. New Year's I wore one, laced up and all. Hand wouldn't leave my side but even asking him to play just got me a behave." Juliet explained, "What do your guys like?"

"Not all men are the same." Brie said, patting Jacque's bum as he slept, "I just have to be naked in front of Francis. Although there was that time I wore stockings and corset from Marie's era, he was a little wilder there."

Lily chuckled, "Ivan isn't truly particular to era, clothing more of anything. Found a silky blue nighty and wore it with white nylon thigh-highs and well, I'll just say that night there was no sleeping."

"So, clothes and era. I've tried the era and clothes." Juliet complained.

"All his eras?" Lily asked.

"According to Francis, years ago, Arthur was a hell of a pirate. You try those years?" Brie added as Juliet shook her head, "That's it. Do his pirate years, and not some flimsy costume from a store. His stuff. You wear his clothing, watch what happens."

"And where in god's name is all that at?"

"He has a spare room with trunks?" Lily questioned, Juliet nodded.

"Then it's in there." they said.

 

Sure enough, it was too. Juliet felt like she hit the lottery seeing the old red coat within and the feather plumes from his hat. It wasn't just that in there as well, it was everything he wore then too, which made a beautiful idea run in her head, the simple gesture to see what he looked like in the past. She just hoped he would follow it and not get suspicious with her.

Juliet hoped that she didn't overdo herself as she looked at herself in the tall mirror. The brown underbust and white frill shirt fit right as if she was a wench of the days, placing the hat upon her head, she was quite smitten with herself. She looked like a pirate's personal treasure, adding his coat was the final piece. She dared him not to touch now.

The bedroom door shut as she heard Arthur shuffle in toward the awaiting trunk. Dear god, she was nervous. She swore she was sweating like a sinner in church, but somehow kept her cool as she looked at herself once more in the mirror.

"Only you love." she heard him say.

She quickly peered out the door to see Arthur stripping down to his skivvies. Holy shit he really was going to put on the original clothing. Darting back into the bathroom, she felt the heat creep to her cheeks as her own legs trembled with desire. Could she really go through with this now?

"Where's my coat?" she heard him say, "And my hat as well. I know I had them in here?"

She looked back in to find him fully dress in his old clothes, the shirt fairly loose on his frame but enough to give detail, his pants defined his ass that at one point she didn't believed existed until that moment, he added his boots and a simple gold earring to add the flare as he searches the trunk. Oh yea, she could do this.

Quietly making her way to the bed, she sat upon the fluffy mattress, crossing her legs and leaning back slightly. She hoped Brie was right about this look. Showing off enough cleavage and thigh to make him want.

"Good Lord, where are they?" he said again, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, they're here." she purred, "They're just on something else."

The reaction Arthur gave as he saw her in his stuff looking quite sultry was enough to know it worked. His eyes practically ate her alive as they swept top to bottom of her. She sat up, pulling the long shirt up to expose more of her creamy thigh to him.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she smiled at him.

She watched as he licked his lips and turned to fully face her. Juliet fully realized that he hadn't buttoned the whole shirt up, his pale chest screamed out to her to be touched and boy how she wanted to do so. Meandering her way up to him, she gave a sexy smile as she swayed her hips, doing whatever she could to entrap him.

"I have to say Arthur," she said running her fingers up the open spot, gaining a shudder from him, "You are rather dashing as a pirate. If I'd have known earlier, I would've done this long before now."

Looking up at him, she saw that his eyes grew darker, full of lust and need. They hadn't left her body once she popped up in front of him, the very thought pulled a giggle from her.

"What's the matter Arthur, too hard to find words?" she smirked.

"You really are asking for it love." he finally spoke out, "I had quite a nice plan for you as the gentleman that I am, yet here you are, blowing it out of the way."

"Well, I've been asking for a bit and still got nothing. I even tried to entice the punk out of you and still got told to behave." she spoke, leaning up to his ear, "Now it's time to play with the pirate."

She heard a primal growl emit from his chest as she licked the shell of his ear, "So, show me how you ruled the seven seas and how you ravished the women that claimed your bed."

"This is a dangerous game you are playing, once in you can't back out." he warned.

"I don't want out." she said, backing away and giving him a small twirl of her frame, "I want you in."

His eyes traced her body again, soaking every little piece of her, "Your shirt's a little low love, hiding your knickers from me?"

"Oh no!" she said pulling the black lacy piece from the inside of his coat, "They're right here."

His eyes widened at her brashness that she was completely bare underneath the clothing, and she loved seeing him that way. She saw him fight within himself for rational thought and his own breath, "Oh well, if you aren't going to play with me then I'll have to play with myself."

Not a moment after she uttered that sentence, his lips came crashing on hers with a bruising force that took her breath away, he backed her into the wall as his hands and mouth touched, licked, nipped, and caressed every inch of her they could. Her hand darted down to his trousers, just to palm the hardening organ, feeling it grow with every movement of her hand. He ground his hips into her hand as his own skimmed down her body, tracing her thighs and slowly gliding up to her wanting heat.

"You have just now to tell me to stop, my love. Or I will have you like the seas." he spoke sharply.

The tone and new accent that lined his voice was more of a turn on than she thought. It grew deeper, harsher, and had the pirate twang to it. Hell, she wished it was talk like a pirate day every day if that's how it was. She ravaged her fingers into his blonde hair, yanking his head back to be aligned with hers as she smashed her lips to his.

"For all that is Holy, take me." she muttered against him.

His head dove down to her neck, her collar, down to her awaiting breasts. His hot breath skimmed over the light material that hid the mounds away from him, driving her mad as his lips grazed over it.

"Please tell me you wore this like they did too?" he asked, latching his teeth and lips to a hidden bud beneath, "Oh good girl, you did."

She felt a moan being pulled out of her as he played with her breasts, back and forth he went giving the same treatment to both as he pushed the fabric away with his chin. His hands, roved over her creamy thighs, making her wetter with his play. His fingers constantly ghosting over her heat, teasing her to no end. She wanted him to sink his fingers in her, to play and taunt her more. He finally gave it to her as his mouth continued. First with one. Then another. And then another, making her moan in delight as he pulled pleasure from all within her body.

"My lord love, you're soaking wet. Being a pirate got you that excited?" he whispered in her ear.

"You haven't the damn foggiest." she gasped as his fingers hit that perfect spot and rhythm. "God Arthur, yes."

Then his fingers were gone, leaving her panting and wanting more. His fingers dug into her thighs as he hoisted her into the air, pressing her against the wall harder as he held her up. She could feel his hardened member brushing her soaking folds, practically demanding to slide in.

"Still want this?" he asked, the gentleman coming out of him.

Juliet didn't want the gentleman. Or the knight. Or the rocker. Or the renaissance. She wanted him, the rogue of the seas, the master of the tides, the man of all men. Her pirate. "Just put it in already, fuck me senseless."

And with that notion he did. He hilted himself all the way in, pausing only for a moment to have her adjust, just to pull out and slam back into her. Juliet couldn't believe that it was finally happening and my god was it perfect. She gripped onto his shoulders as her mind dove head first into the pleasure, leaving her panting and moaning as his body moved against hers. She tried to grab onto the wall behind her, just to have her hands searching for nothing as his hips bucked against her at an inhuman speed. If he kept up that speed and the angle he was hitting, she would be seeing her own treasure soon.

"Dear god, Arthur, yes please. Like that." she moaned out, feeling the coil grow tighter with each thrust he delivered.

His tongue tasted and tantalized her collar as his body seemed to push her into the wall more and more, bringing the bubble right to the top.

"Oh Arthur, I'm gonna come." she cried out.

"Oh, no you're not." he said, pulling out and setting her down on the ground.

He wasn't serious, she was lucky to make her legs cooperate to even bend let alone stand on her own. His arm held her up as he pressed her needing body against his, grabbing a deep kiss from her. His tongue dancing with hers as she slowly came back to, her orgasm long gone.

"On your hands and knees love." he purred in her ear.

Oh hell, she didn't have to be told twice. Dropping to her knees, she began to take the coat off only to be stopped, "No, no love. Leave it on. You're quite sexy with it on."

Juliet giggled and did as told, feeling him come from behind was exciting, it was dominating and exhilarating. He nudged her legs farther apart as he placed himself back where he needed to be, gaining speed as her hips bounced against his. This was savorier than the wall, she felt him in places that she didn't even knew existed in her body, pulling the once forgotten bubble back to its burning coil.

She felt him lean over her slightly, his breath in her ear, "I'm quite curious of how you and your body will react if I do something, mind if I try?"

Juliet just nodded at him, her ability to speak gone as his hot member stroked her with every right precision. The warmth of his body left her back cool yet wanting, until a hand entangled itself in her hair, giving it a solid yank. Juliet gasped as the shock came to her only to let out a high-pitched moan as his other free hand came down on her ass.

"My lord." he growled out, once again leaning to her ear, "You got hotter, wetter, and tighter with that. Found something that turns you on then."

He repeated his new play causing the bubble to come higher and higher to the surface, Juliet was almost there as a small thought jumped to her head. His hips continued their speed as she sat up on her knees, leaning her body against his. She heard Arthur chuckle as his hands wrapped around her body, one squeezing her breasts while the other dove down to her soaking core and teased the bundle of nerves. She moaned against his mouth as he kissed the daylights out of her. She was ready, ready to see it all now yet not at the same time. She wanted to feel him above her, to watch his face fall into pleasure with her.

"Arthur." she moaned.

"What? Almost there love?" he asked.

She pressed her hand to his thrusting hips, making him slow down, "I want you. I want to see you. I want to have my hands touch your hot skin. I want to wrap my legs around you. I just want you."

He stopped, kissing her deeply as his hands moved her body around, pushing her to lay on the floor. He paused only a moment as he looked down at her. She knew she had to be a sight, her hair a mess, breasts exposed, eyes glossy with his actions. Yes, she was a hot mess, but only that way because of him. She pulled her arms out of his coat as they reached out for his shirt, undoing the final buttons to reveal his sharp chest. Her fingers twirled on the skin before her, pulling small moans from the man, his eyes closed shut as he fell into her touch.

Juliet wrapped her fingers around his neck, pulling him down to her, "Show me the horizon."

Looking up, she saw those emerald eyes she loved so much. The sight of love and lust filling them as he took her once more. This time, his thrust wasn't wild or fast, they were full of love and passion. He hooked his arms under her knees and pulled them up, gaining depth to her body. Juliet gasped and moaned as the new sensation ran through her, he was deeper, longer and harder like this and it was hitting the right spots to have the bubble there once more.

"Love, you're digging into my shoulders." he said against her ear.

She didn't realize that she gripped him harder than she planned on, releasing him, he let out what seemed to be a whine. "No love, I don't mind it. I'd rather you use me as a scratching post. I know I'm doing my job right."

He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, sparking the waves to flow through her body as he went faster and harder into her as she cried out in pleasure, "Oh dear god yes Arthur, right there. Right there!"

She felt the bubble hit the surface, demanding to be released as Arthur's own thrust became sporadic. Her body grew hotter and tighter, ready for the rippling effect of pleasure to run through her body.

"Come for me love." he pressed a kiss to her neck and that's all it took.

Juliet practically shouted his name, she dragged her nails down his back as her orgasm took over her whole body. She was weightless, free as she felt Arthur lose himself in her. He gasped out her name as his release found itself within her. She felt herself slowly come down from the peak, feeling her body shiver and tears pool at the corner of her eyes. Fuck he was amazing.

"Oh, god love, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." he said kissing her eyes.

"No Arthur, you didn't hurt me. Those aren't from pain, they're pleasure and you truly owned them." she breathed out.

She felt him pull from her, just to lay his head upon her breasts. Juliet laid there, letting everything soak in from their actions. She could regret that, not at all. He was damn near perfect for what she thought it should be.

"So, love, want to keep the pirate or venture elsewhere?" he asked, moving up to kiss her.

Juliet melted into him, tasting and savoring the hint of tea she didn't notice before. Letting her fingers trace his back, she felt the indentation of her nails stretching his skin. She graced her fingers over the marks, feeling the muscle under his skin react to her touch. With that she also felt something grow against her thigh. There was no way.

"Arthur, are you hard again?" she asked, amazed that she was feeling him.

He smiled down at her, "One of the many perks of me."

Juliet giggled, oh he was something she could definitely get used to. She smiled as she pulled him down for another passionate kiss, "Why not sample all of you?"


	11. Chapter 11

"With the advances with the military and medical, you guys go to any war you all should be in good hands along with the soldiers." Juliet said as she looked over the papers she helped Arthur with, "Now with that being said. You better not complain to the nurses when you are in there. I will hear about it."

She glanced over at Arthur noticing he wasn't paying attention to her, well at least not to the papers they had gone over for the last thirty minutes. His eyes were glued to her exposed legs, his fingers twitching to touch.

Juliet giggled at him, "Arthur, did you hear me at all?"

She was replied with silence, "Arthur? Arthur dear? Arthur."

Taking the papers within her hands, she rolled them up and bopped him on the head, finally gaining his attention.

"What love?"

"Did you hear anything I said?" she smiled at him.

"I heard everything, nothing slips past me." he placed his pen down.

"Uh-huh, sure you did." she replied, placing the papers in front of him, "So what did we talk about?"

His green eyes stared up at her in worry as he tried to figure out what she was speaking of, "Something of medical that's for sure."

"You didn't hear a damn thing. You just got lost in my legs." she chided.

"Sorry love, you're right." he said, his hand ghosting over her bare knee, "Your body is quite tantalizing."

"Didn't you have your way enough last night?" she giggled as his fingers graced her lower thigh.

"You weren't complaining." he said standing up and placing himself between her knees, slowly pushing them apart. "As I recall, you were begging for more at one point."

"That I was. Maybe that's how I should have gain your attention, tell you to take me here on the desk." she smirked at him, feeling her core getting hotter.

"Well now," his fingers crept up her thigh, brushing against the fabric of her panties, "I might have to take you on that offer love."

Juliet pulled him into a heated kiss, the same they had shared for the nights before and future time. The same kiss that took her very breath away in bliss. The room seemed cold as her body was heated with need as he placed himself between her legs.

The door flew open with a bang, "Oi quit fucking you two, we have an issue."

Juliet pushed Arthur away to turn and see Allister standing by the door, head down and eyes covered. Arthur went over, the tips of his ears painted red with anger as he stormed over to the Scotsman.

"Bloody hell Allister, what do you want?" Arthur demanded, "It couldn't wait?"

"No little brother, it couldn't." he said pointing to the window.

Juliet looked out the window to see a raging blizzard roaring outside. The forecast earlier called for decent weather, what on earth was this?

"Alexei and Lily were attacked in the market place."

Her head whipped around to stare at Allister, "What?"

"Ya heard me." Allister replied, "Lily is the only one hurt, nothing drastic but enough to send Ivan on a fit."

"General Winter?" Arthur gasped out.

"Who's that?" Juliet asked.

"Some of us are lucky to have a little spiritual help on our sides, in this case it's General Winter for the Russians. It's what most humans have dubbed him, the devastating winters of the country. Lukas has a troll that pretty much does the same to help protect him, not sure if Yao or anyone else has one but those two come to mind quick." Allister explained.

"With how Winter is for him, I'm afraid that England will have past visiting them."

"Think he can make it that cold?" Allister asked him as they headed out.

"Definitely. Love, your bag and coat." he replied, handing the items to Juliet.

Nodding at Arthur, Juliet turned to Allister, "Where are they?"

"London Tower."

 

Juliet would admit that she wasn't one for snow and cold, but this was a nightmare in her mind. Her own legs felt numb as they finally passed through the doors. Arthur took her hands, rubbing them with his own to warm them.

"Thanks sweetie." she kissed his cheek.

Grabbing her bag, she followed Allister into the main lobby area to find men conversing over the attack. The small cry tore her eyes from them to finally see Alexei, sitting upon his worried father's lap as mother tried to comfort him.

"Lily." she called out.

"Juliet." she replied, walking to her, "Spasibo. Check him first, pozhaluista."

She could see Lily holding a cloth to her arm, yet her eyes pleaded with her to help her boy. Juliet looked to Ivan, he gave her a nod knowing what she was asking, "Alright honey, but first I want to take care of your arm. I know you're worried over him but this is more important."

She made the woman sit down as she checked the wound over, she watched as Ivan got up and made his way to Arthur mouthing a silent thank you to her as he carried Alexei with him. The slash to her arm wasn't dire yet enough to raise concern.

"Stitches are out, not deep enough but it sure is long enough. Looks like butterfly bandages and super glue for this." she muttered to herself as she heard Ivan apologizing to Arthur repeatedly for bringing winter.

"Glue, really?"

"Oh yea, it's a medical glue mostly for surgeries. With the way, all of you heal, it's will be better than stitches." she explained to Lily as she cleaned and dressed the wound.

Once finished she made her way over with Lily to the group of men talking. Being around the Kirkland's she had learned a good bit of them. Three of the Nordics were here along with the Baltic trio. Of course, Francis and Alfred were here with everyone and Gilbert as well with Antonio and Marques.

"So, the guy that did this, we catch him or civilians?" Alfred asked.

"I did." Ivan said coldly, "And there isn't much left to him either."

A shudder ran through Juliet at Ivan's notion. She understood why the man did what he did, they attack his wife and child, yet the thought of death wasn't her biggest points of life.

"Well then, we can't interrogate him then." Arthur spoke.

She watched as Lily walked over to Ivan, placing a reassuring kiss to his head as she gathered Alexei from him. The bright-eyed baby glanced over to Juliet, giving her a sweet smile.

"Hello their young man, how are you?" she asked just to be replied with a happy smile.

"I think Winter has calmed down since Ivan has." Lily said nodding to the window which shined with sunlight, "We can let the men convers."

"Think they'll let us?"

"Da, Eduard has all kinds of cameras and surveillance up at his command. Remember dear, the group just fucked with Russia."

"That is true." she replied seeing Jeanne sitting patiently for her father to finish.

Juliet held her hand out to her, having her join them and escape the boredom of politics. Francis gave a nod as she took her out the door, letting the little girl play in the fresh snow.

"It's beautiful da?"

"That it is." Juliet looked over the land to see the boats and more stuck in place on the Thames.

"The river is frozen over." she heard Carine from behind. "It's been a long time since that's happened. The people are going mad with worry and awe with it."

"It's breathtaking really. Scary yet beautiful." Juliet said.

"Who has Liberty?" Lily asked.

"I believe Matthew." Carine replied.

The women continued their conversations, jumping subject to subject, letting the time pass as the two little ones played. Juliet wondered how long all this would last? Her new friends and family, the happiness and love. It was one of those things she worried over. The thought of children passed her mind as well. One day, she hoped to have a sweet boy like Alexei or a cherub girl like...where was Jeanne?

"Girls, where'd Jeanne go?" Juliet asked noticing she wasn't in her spot with her little snowman.

"She was right there a second ago." Lily said, hoisting Alexei up.

"I'll have Eduard check the cameras." Carine darted back into the building as Lily and Juliet searched the yard.

"Jeanne? Jeanne, baby girl where you hiding?" Juliet called, "Jeanne?"

The bright yellow of the tot's coat caught her eye only to make her run towards her in fear, "Jeanne!"

There was Jeanne, hanging onto the thin chain that surrounded the riverbank as she tried to touch the ice below. Juliet ran as fast as she could to her, just to watch her tumble down to the ice below. She didn't even hesitate to follow down to her, landing on the solid ice below.

"Miss Julie." she cried, holding her head.

"It's alright sweetie, it's ok. Just stay there, ok? Miss Julie's coming." she reassured her, inching her way over to her.

She could hear as the men came out to see what had happened as she gathered Jeanne in her arms, "It's ok baby girl, it's ok."

She stroked her hair as she saw Alfred standing at the edge of the bank, "Juliet!"

"We're alright, she just has a bump on her head." she said scooting to the edge, "Here, grab her."

Alfred leaned down as Juliet lifted Jeanne up to him, she heard Francis run up to him as he finally had her in his own arms. Juliet watched as he handed the girl to her father, watching the Frenchman have a death grip on his daughter as she cried against him. She felt relieved that it was over. The nightmarish fear of Jeanne falling in the icy water scared Juliet nearly to death.

"Juliet?" she heard Arthur call out to her.

She saw him standing at the edge, next to the other men coming out to see the ruckus. He held out his hand for her to grab. Smiling she made her way over to him as a cold hill ran through her body. Her vision flooding back of the woman talking to her, her whispers echoed her head.

"Time. Time. Thames, London Tower. Time" it echoed in her head.

The sound of cracking and breaking beneath her was her sign that her dream was becoming reality. Looking back at Arthur, she prayed it was her mind just playing tricks but the coldness that surrounded her was the truth as the water enveloped her, hearing Arthur scream out her name as she fell into the icy darkness.

 

"Juliet!" Arthur screamed out.

He didn't just witness her fall through the ice, not his Juliet. He tried to go after her but felt arms wrap around his body. He fought against the force as time seemed to slip away. All he could to was fight against them as he screamed out her name.

"Arthur, you can't freaking swim. We'll get her." he heard Alfred tell him, tightening his grip on him.

By that moment, Arthur was lucky to be coherent. He just watched Juliet fall into the Thames and not come back up. He was fully panicking of the fact that she wouldn't be alive when they found her.

"Allister, what are you doing?!" he heard Carine shout as his brother jumped down into the ice.

"Come on boys, get your shit. We're breaking the ice." Gilbert hollered at them, heading down the bank as well.

Antonio, Marques, and Mathias followed with their classic battleaxes in tow. Two more splashes echoed his head, "Juliet?"

"Who the hell was that?" Alfred shouted.

"Ivan and Berwald just dove in." he heard Tino reply, running down the bank.

"Let me go Alfred! I need to get Juliet!" he demanded, trying to hit him, "Let me go!"

"No, you idiot. We're trying to rescue one person, not two. We're after here." Alfred squeezed harder.

"No, let me go! Juliet! Juliet!" he screamed again, his throat going raw.

A sudden pain ran through his head as his body went limp. Sounds became distorted as Connor came to view, his vision slowly blurred as he watched them convers over him and the situation. Looking back at the waterway, he faintly could see the men trying to remove the ice and find his Juliet. As his eyes closed, he prayed. Prayed that she would be back beside him.

 

His head was pounding. Brushing his hand down his face only made it worse, wincing as it raged through his body.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" he asked himself as he looked around, "Westminster Palace?"

The memories flooding into him like a nightmare of hell as his thoughts went right to Juliet. He darted for the door only to open it and find Carine before him.

"Where is Juliet, Carine? Where is she?" he demanded her.

"Arthur, please listen to me-" he cut her off.

"Where is she Carine, my capital, where is my Juliet?" he felt himself sitting on the edge.

"Arthur please." she said trying to calm him down.

He shook his head, finally realizing the sun was no longer high above London, but dusk slowly settling in. It couldn't be that late, he wasn't out that long, was he?

"Carine?"

"Artie, I'm sorry." was all she said.

It couldn't be, there was no way, she couldn't be. Not his Juliet. The door came open as two bodies slowly trudged in. Arthur saw Ivan and Berwald, soaked to the bone with the icy water. He waited on bated breath, to hear anything about her. He watched as Ivan walked over to his wife and child, embracing them in a tight hug.

"We swam the waters with Allister. We tried as hard as we could. But it was not." Berwald explained. "Eduard has special equipment out for the waters as the others continue to break the ice. Allister refuses to leave the waters."

He could hear any more, he ran out of the building a Carine called his name. He didn't want to believe that Juliet was gone. No, not again. He gained love and yet lost it before his eyes once more. How could this happen, why, why?

"Juliet!" he cried out into the snowy land.

He could hear arguing from the river bank as he headed toward the tower. He saw Conner and Alfred haul Allister out of the water as the three men with axes slowed down their assault. Allister fought them, attempting to dive back in the water.

"For all the love that is Holy, you can't Al. It'll kill you!" Conner yelled at him.

"Ya don't get it ya daft fuck, he needs her." Allister hollered at him, "He needs Juliet like he needed Bessy. He needs to have her, must have her. If he doesn't..."

He watched as Allister paused only for a moment, just to try and get back in the water.

"Allister!" Both men yelled as they pulled him away.

"He won't be happy!" Allister cried. "I'm tired of seeing him sad. I'm tired of seeing him alone. I want me baby brother to have happiness that he deserves. So, dammit let me back in there!"

"Allister, it's no use." Conner spoke to him, "She's gone."

Arthur watched as Allister sat there and let his own emotion of Juliet and Arthur run from him. He was taken aback with Allister, he knew he liked Juliet but not so that he'd risk his life for the two of them. Arthur just couldn't take it anymore.

He dropped to his knees, letting his own tears flow out as the very thought of Juliet beneath the water plagued him. "Why dammit, why?"

He didn't want to move, he didn't want to wake up again without her by his side. He hated how he could live forever but the ones he cared for so much could never come close to him. He wanted to be normal. Hell, to have what Francis and Ivan have, even Alfred. He at least had Liberty, but himself?

He leaned his head against the pole, as harsh sobs came from him. He wanted to just let everything...looking down at the river, he saw a small patch of broken ice and drag marks through the snow, heading towards Big Ben. Could it?

Without a second thought, he ran inside the monumental building. Climbing the stairs to the top, he moved as fast as he could. Calling out her name, he prayed deep within his soul that she was alive and that it was all a nightmare. It felt like forever climbing the tower but finally he burst through the top only to be met with silence.

"Juliet?" he called out. "Juliet please!"

There was nothing. No sweet giggles, no gentle kisses, no warm touch, nothing but the cold of the tower. He fell to his knees; a shaky breath shook him as he cried once more.

"Juliet, why? Why did you leave me?" he asked as the tears stained the floor under him, "Come back Juliet, please come back."

The loving scent of Tudor Rose filled him as delicate warm hands covered his eyes, "Hello Arthur."

No, it couldn't be. Spinning around as fast as he could he was greeted with the sight he prayed for most. There was Juliet, smiling at him. Her hair up and eyes twinkling at him as she too began to cry, her clothes were dry as her skin was warm to the touch. She was really before him.

"I'm sorry dear, I just had to be reborn." she said, her southern accent replaced with a London accent. "Now, you'll never lose me."

Arthur lost all sense of control and emotion as he clung onto her and sobbed out in relief that she was alive. He couldn't let go of her, he wanted her to just melt into him. He felt her fingers run through his hair as she softly hummed to him. It was a miracle, one that had so many questions to him and the others.

He pulled away slightly to look at her, opening his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by her delicious lips. That kiss was his proof that it was really her, that she was real.

"Now Arthur, before I say what happened," she smiled at him, giving him one more kiss, "You and I need to make a trip to America with Alfred and Liberty."


	12. Chapter 12

The warm Indian sun felt wonderful against her skin, one that she was waiting patiently for. It took both her and Arthur to drag Alfred out here, nearly five months so, coaxing with the thought of Liberty seeing her mother's favorite places.

"I think we lost Arthur." Alfred pointed behind him.

Juliet looked back to see Arthur swatting the insects and cursing a storm over the heat. "Leave him behind. This is not his usual weather, henceforth why I won't take him to Louisiana."

She followed Alfred as Liberty climbed the wooden steps up the hill, watching as the crawling baby flew up the stairs, attempting to grab a dragonfly. She saw a visible shudder rolled through the man as they neared the top.

"It's alright Alfred. " she said rubbing his shoulder. "I know it's hard, but it's all ok. I promise."

"I know." his voice barely above a whisper.

It was hard to watch him like this, the man that suffered from loss, yet she was trying her best to contain her own excitement as Liberty darted up the path for a new target.

"Um, Alfred, we have an escape artist." she said pointing to Liberty.

"Hey, Libby!" he took off after here, leaving Juliet smiling behind him.

She heard Arthur grunt out in frustration as he huffed and puffed up to her, "You know love, you could've been nice and helped me back there instead of waving me off."

He continued to complain of the weather and why they were there and all she did was smile, it's all she could do as the white dress came to view.

"I also have been waiting quite patiently for the explanation of Big Ben and you disappearing. You told me the moment we got here, you would tell me what happened." he stood beside her, "So what's the reason?"

"You'll see dear." she replied as she heard Alfred gasp.

"See? See what Juliet, what am I-" she turned his head to the top of the hill, "Oh my god."

Juliet watched as Liberty crawled up to the person in want, Alfred stunned and shaking as Liberty crawl up to the person before him. The baby laughed and smiled as she grabbed the white dress, asking to be picked up.

"Mama." she cooed as she was lifted into the air.

"Hello Liberty, my god how you have grown." the woman sighed against her, slowly beginning to cry, "I've missed so much."

"Amber?" Alfred said, slowly walking up to the woman before him.

"Hey there cowboy." she smiled as the tears fell, "It took you long enough."

"Amber?" he asked, his voice cracking, "I thought you were dead?"

"No baby, just being reborn." she assured him, cupping his cheek, "Now, I'll never leave your side."

"Are you real?" he asked, his own tears pouring down his face.

The woman leaned against him, kissing his brow, "Of course Alfred, now and forever."

At that moment, Alfred wrapped his arms around her and cried against her, dropping to the ground with his girls in his arms. Juliet watched as Amber held him and her little girl, finally getting her family in her arms. Amber's eyes met hers, she gave a silent thank you as she pulled them close. With a nod, Juliet pulled Arthur back away from them.

"Let the little family have their moment Arthur." she said, wiping a lone tear.

"You knew she was here," he moved in front of her, "didn't you?"

Juliet smiled at him, "Maybe."

"Woman, speak." he demanded.

She kept walking, holding his hand as she began, "I have to say, it was hard to fathom at first. I remember falling in the water, the fight to live, and the final breath I took. yet I did not feel the water enter my body, nor being cold. I was warm, floating almost. I remember opening my eyes and finding myself in the clock tower. I don't know how but it felt right really."

"Something told me to wait, to wait for you. Then that strange old woman came up to me, said she made sure the clocked worked. Asked if you held me when I died? I was blown away by here. Was going to ask her how she knew but she was long gone. It came to me that the theory I thought of at one point when I had the memories hit me, that Brie and Lily died with Ivan and Francis right there while Amber and I were away from you both."

"But when Lily died, Ivan didn't hang on to her?" he pointed out.

"But General Winter finished it. Winter is much of Ivan as can be, so for their case it worked." she explained, "So after that came to light, I looked out the tower and saw the people of London below as the men working away at the ice to find me. It was hard to watch but when I turned to look elsewhere it was like looking into a fog of people and strange places. So many women and men before me, it wasn't until I saw Amber at the tree that I knew what I was looking at."

Juliet glanced over to see Arthur's wide-eyed expression, "I was looking at all the capitals to come. Some were perusing the country while the others lie in wait for them, unknowing what will come. It was Amber that gave it that final kick, she looked right at me and said 'He's a little lost, mind helping him?' From that moment on, I knew I had to get Alfred here. Plus, knowing the capitals must die to become so, so in reality we don't die, just get reborn as the capital. So, there you have it. My whole ordeal of what I saw and now know."

Arthur shook his head at her, "I really don't know what to say love. It's boggling really, if you think about it. You witnessed each capital to come and yet know nothing of them except Amber."

"In all honestly, is that a bad thing? Alfred and Liberty have Amber now and we have learned so much more of the capitals than we could have ever planned." she asked.

"No, it's not. But there are other questions that arise."

"Like?"

"Why Big Ben and Devils Lake? And what if a capital dies outside its country?" he asked.

"Well, I believe Big Ben for me was due to the history of the landmark. It's one of the biggest pieces known for England by most people. Only thing that comes to mind is the fact that its historical and where I truly fell for you. For Amber, I'm not sure. If I was to guess it's due to Liberty being here when she died, it's a piece of both her and Alfred. Could she have gone to landmark, probably. But there are so many within the United States that it would take years to even get close to her. Maybe that's why as well." she explained.

"And for the capital dying elsewhere besides the country, I don't know. I'd rather not find out to be honest." she grabbed his hand, "So, while we leave the little family to bond, what would you like to do?"

He gave her that cheeky smile of his, the one that meant trouble, well good trouble in her case, "Oh I don't know, I saw a nice pathway down the way, why not I have you out with nature and take you there?"

"Oh really, feeling naughty all the sudden?" she chuckled.

"That I am love, that I am." he replied, kissing her quickly.

"Then catch me first." Juliet took off for the path as she heard Arthur follow close behind.

All Juliet could do was smile at the sheer happiness that flowed through everyone. There was no more sadness within them all, just completion as they all were whole with their capitals and nations. And that was just good enough for her.

 

Fin

 

 

Epilogue

 

The loud sirens echoed the building she was sitting in. Let it be known that Marie would choose the roughest part of Boston to work in, yet she always did like a challenge.

Shuffling her papers on her desk, she viewed over them once more. Three cases of war PTSD, two of drug abuse and four domestic violence. Yes, broken people she would talk to for an hour and bring them back to the light of life, giving them the hope they needed to venture out on their own without the need to go back to the old ways of life. It was the good cases that brought her back every day, the ones that would come in and thank her for her help and guidance. Yet she wasn't even released from her own demons to truly help those people out. Marie threw a pencil out the window towards the no smoking sign.

"No smoking my ass." she said pulling the stick out and prepared to light it.

A sharp knock came to her door cutting her short, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Putting the cigarette away, she cleaned her desk slightly and readied for the next piece of hell that would come through the door, "Enter."

Sure enough, hell walked in as her skin-flint boss strode in with his money-making smile, "Hello Marie, I have one hell of a deal for you that you can't pass up."

"How so?" she asked coolly.

"Well, this new advancement is based on your experience of war and PTSD, as of now your wages will be doubled and you'll be moving to a new location like you've wanted." he stated, handing her the file.

She couldn't believe what he said, was it possible? Looking over the file she recognized the UN building and what she would have to do, "So I'm heading to New York. Better not some Yankee fan shoot my Sox's down, there'll be hell to pay."

"Oh, no Marie. Not New York, farther than that." he smirked at her, "It helps you also are fluent in this language too."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked looking harder at the papers.

Her boss smile and waved to her as he left her office, only then did she fully see the location, her eyes widening at the country.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell am I need in Germany for?!"


End file.
